


Dependency

by LarryWestside



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cute, Dark, Drugs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Punk Harry, Romance, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryWestside/pseuds/LarryWestside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only drug I need is you, Harry."</p><p>In which Louis is pulled into the wrong crowd and Harry makes bad decisions</p><p>All rights reserved @LarryWestside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If drugs, alcohol, or abuse is a trigger, I suggest you do not read this story. Abuse is in here very lightly, but it still will be. Also, there will be gay couples in this, so if you don't like gay couples, this is also not for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being copied over from my Wattpad account, so this won't be updated as often as it is on my Wattpad. If you'd like weekly updates, check this story out there under LarryWestside_

When I first met the boy with the green eyes and the curly hair, I didn't realize just how much my life would be ruined by him. He knew what he was doing to me, and himself, but he couldn't stop. The strange thing was, I didn't want him to stop.

\--

I walked into my favorite place to eat breakfast, Lacey's Bed & Breakfast, and sat down at my usual table. No one made me wait anymore, unless they were busy. Pulling out my phone, I started scrolling through my Facebook for the millionth time that day, while waiting for my order to be taken.  


"Hey Louis, McDonald's not treating ya today?" Alex says, standing in front of the table. I look up and give a small grin.  


"Alex, when do I ever go to McDonald's for breakfast?" She laughs a little and pulls out her little notebook and pen.  


"So the usual?" She asks, poised with her hand over the notebook. I nod, and give her another small smile. She nods and says, "I'll be right back with your coffee hon."  


Alex was a really nice girl. My mom had even tried to get me to ask her out. She thinks I'm too old not to be seeing someone, but I'm perfectly fine on my own right now. Alex and I haven't ever even talked, other than her usual chattyness while taking my order.  


I go back to scrolling down my facebook, but coming across a video of a girl with a spider in her mouth, I slowly lock my phone and set it on the table. What the actual fuck.  


"Here's your coffee, it's really hot so be careful," She says, setting the coffee and two creamers down on the table. "Your food should be ready soon."  


Usually I try to answer her, to be polite, but today I'm just not feeling it. I wasn't exactly in the best mood. I had a bit of a cold, and a pounding headache to go with it.  


I pick up the creamers, dumping them in, and mindlessly stirring the coffee with my spoon. Why had I even started ordering coffee here? I hadn't even liked it.  


The little bell above the door dings, and I glance up through my fringe. It had started to get long again, and I was going to have to get my Aunt Lou, who had her own shop, to cut it. A very tall boy had walked through the door, and was currently talking to the waiter with blonde hair and gauges.  


"I'm Niall, what would you like to drink today?" I heard him say as he seated the boy.  


"Here you go sweetie. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Made the bacon extra crunchy, just how you like it," Alex says, interrupting my eavesdropping. I look up and smile.  


"Thank you, Alex," I say, basically dismissing her. I dug into my plate, starving, despite the nauseous feeling in my stomach. Maybe I had the flu, and it wasn't just a cold. I should probably go to the doctor.  


By the time I finished eating, the boy had his food and was eating it, at what looked to be the slowest pace humanly possible. He had his tongue hanging out when he took a bite, and I snorted a little. This made him glance up, so I quickly looked away. Why was I even watching him? I'm turning into some sort of freaky stalker. There was just something about him though...  


I decided to stay at the Bed and Breakfast for a while longer, since I had no where else to be today. I was off work today, because I had called in sick. I flipped through the paper that was provided every morning at each table, not really paying much attention to what was printed amongst the pages. My attention was yet again diverted to the boy with curly hair when I heard him talk again.  


"Hey Niall, you have really, really beautiful blue eyes. I wish I hadn't gone this long without seeing them," I hear him say. Is he really flirting with Niall? Niall is straight isn't he? To prove me wrong, I heard Niall chuckle a little.  


"Well uh.. thanks lad," He said with a nervous grin. Even from here you could see how much he was blushing. I was holding in a laugh myself. That was one of the worst ways to flirt I'd ever heard.  


"You're welcome Nialler. Do you think you could maybe give me your number?" The boy said, flashing him a toothy grin. Niall blushed even more, if that was possible, and I saw him write down his number on his little notebook and rip the paper out, handing it to him.  


"Ya think you could do me a big favor, and pay for my meal? I forgot my wallet back at my apartment. I could always go get it and come back, but I live a good ways a way, and I walked all the way here," He said, flashing him another grin, while running his fingers over Niall's hand.  


Niall bites his lip, looking at the curly boy, and nods slightly, giving him a small smile. "You'll call me, right?" He asks, with a hopeful smile.  


The boy grins and nods. "Of course, you're much too cute not to. Thank you, I'll be seeing you handsome," He said, standing up. When he stands, he sees me watching them, and gives me a small wink, and turns on his heel, walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on tiptoe, looking at the shelves that were too high for me to see. God damn it, why did they have to put the brownies on the top shelf?

"Louis Tomlinson, please pick up your prescription at the pick up station," I heard come over the speakers in Rite Aid. I sighed. If I could just reach the damn brownies, I could go get the medicine the doctor prescribed for my flu, and go the hell home. I reach up and rub my temples. I stretch one last time to try and get them from the shelf, and still can't.

"Fuck!" I shout out. 

"Need some help there mate?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and jump a little at how close the boy was. It was the same boy from the other day, the tall one. I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught getting so frustrated over brownies.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," I mutter. He reaches up and easily grabs them from the shelf. 

"These ones, right? No need to get mad over it, I'm here now," He says, giving me a small smile, and handing me the brownies.

Does he flirt with every guy he meets? 

"Thanks. I don't think I caught your name?" I say, making it sound more like a question than a statement. 

"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Styles." He says, holding out his hand for me to shake. I take it tentatively, shaking it back.

"I'm Louis," I reply, dropping his hand, even though he had seemed to be trying to hold on longer. 

"You're the boy that was staring at me in the bed and breakfast." He says with a chuckle. 

I blush slightly. Shit. "Well you were the one flirting with Niall just so he'd pay for your meal," I shoot back, giving him a smug look. 

"You got me there. In my defense, he really was kind of cute, just not my type. I like someone who can argue with me and have fun hanging out, not someone that's so shy," He answers, shoving his hands in his pockets. I notice that they barely fit, because his hands were so big, and his jeans were so tight. Honestly where does he put his dick? What the fuck. Why am I thinking about his dick?

"Well, on that note, I need to go get my medicine. Thanks for getting the brownies down," I say and turn and start to walk away.

"Wait!" He says, coming after me, "Could I have your number, maybe?" 

I roll my eyes a little, "What so I can buy those for you?" I say, pointing to the bag of cheetos. "Besides, I'm not the guy you want me to be."

He shrugs, "We can be friends, you seem like a cool guy." He looks at me and chuckles, "And no, I can pay for the cheetos myself."

I blow out a breath, and hold out my hand for his cellphone. I guess we could be friends. Actually, I doubt he'll even remember who I am in a few days, so no harm in giving him my number. I tap my fingers across the keys, and tap save. I hand him back the phone, and then run a hand through my fringe, shaking it out.

"I really need to go get my pills. Bye." I say, and hurry off before he can say something else and stop me again.

\--

Pulling into the driveway, I turn down the radio so it's not blasting music next time I get in, and climb out. Walking into the house, I instantly kick off my shoes, setting the keys on the counter. I'm instantly greeted by my cat, Oreo. I can't help but snort at his name. I couldn't believe I had named my cat Oreo, that's such a stupid and common name. I reach down and pat his head, and then stand up and stretch out my back. 

The kitchen was spotless when I walked in, which was a first. My mom and I always had dishes upon dishes stacked in the sink. Neither of us liked doing them. I pour myself a glass of water, and pull out the drugs Rite Aid gave me. I take two, like it says, and then dump the rest of the water down the drain. Tap water is the worst, I swear. It makes me cringe internally everytime I drink it.

Basically, I just want to crawl up my stairs to my room. My head is still pounding, and my nose is so stuffed up that I have to hang my mouth open like an idiot to breathe. I go up the stairs to my room, without interruption. My mom must not be home right now. Probably out with one of her friends. 

As soon as I'm upstairs, I strip down to just my boxers, because I swear I'm on fire. I grab the TV remote and my xbox controller, and put on Netflix, continuing to watch an episode of American Horror Story that I hadn't finished. Laying back on my bed, I watch the TV, while trying not to fall asleep. This was a good episode and I was determined to finish it. 

I see my phone light up with a green dot, and grab it from the stand beside my bed, unlocking it and checking my notifications. A text from an unknown number?

Hey, I decided that sinceI'm having a party tomorrow night, that I should invite you. Ya know, since we're going to be friends now. H xx. 

Ohh. It was that Harry guy from earlier. A party, while I feel like this? I don't think so. I text him back, As great as that offer sounds, I'm going to have to pass. I'm currently in bed, hot as hell with only boxers on, and it's only 60 in this house. If you haven't figured it out, I have the flu. So thanks, but no thanks.   
Only minutes later, I get another text back. 

Only boxers huh? Sounds nice. Sorry you can't make it. 

Really? He's flirting again? I roll my eyes. I thought you said you were capable of being just friends with me?

Oh right, sorry. I'll be good from now on. See you later Louis. H xx.

I find myself smiling at the text, and then quickly shake my head, setting the phone down, and curling up in a ball and falling asleep, shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you plan on getting out of bed anytime soon Louis!" My mom shouts up the stairs, making me wake up. I groan, looking at the alarm clock. It was only 11. Why couldn't she just let me sleep. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up mom," I say with a sigh, and sit up in my bed. I grab my phone from the stand, and unlock it to the same conversation from last night. I grunt a little and exit my texts, tapping on twitter and checking out the daily gossip. For some reason, girls were super attracted to me on here, and I was constantly getting tweets like 'Marry me Louis!' and 'Have my children!' Yeah. I'm not even kidding about the last one. 

Feeling a lot better this morning. Hope you all have a great day. (:

I throw my phone somewhere on the bed after tweeting, and get out of bed, stretching and rubbing my eyes sleepily. 

(Honestly I can't help but think of his hair in that picture wherehe's sleeping from the other day. Sorry.)

Walking to my dresser, I pull out my favorite shirt, it was white with red long sleeves, and it had the vans logo on the front. I bend down and also grab a pair of super tight black skinny jeans, and more boxers. What can I say, the skinny jeans were flattering, especially for my ass. 

I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower, and look in the mirror at the bags under my eyes and my messy hair. Why do I always look like shit in the morning? I strip out of my clothes and hop in the shower.

\--

I scrub my head with the towel, drying It as best as I can, and then flip it the way I like it to be when it's dry, and throw the towel and dirty clothes in my hamper. 

Plopping down my bed, I grab my phone and see a new text. Guess who it's from?

Just thought I'd say goodmorning (:

I smile, and then catch myself and shake my head, forcing myself to stop. 

Goodmorning yourself 

I reply, and then shove the phone In my back pocket, going downstairs to get some "breakfast." The cupboards are as empty as my stomach right now. I let out a small sigh and pull out the eggs, deciding to make some scrambled eggs. I needed to hurry, or I was going to be late for work at 12:30. 

I pour the eggs and milk into a hot pan and fry them, urging them to hurry In my head. As soon as I scarf them down, I rush out the door, heading to my job at Barnes and Noble.

\--

Right after work, I check my phone for any texts. I noticed that it had become a habit. Of course it wasn't because of Harry. Why would It be? I was trying to convince myself that it was in case my mom needed me, but she never had before, so I don't see why she would now. 

I find myself getting disappointed when the only notifications I have are from twitter, with people retweeting my tweet from this morning. I lock my phone and tuck it in my back pocket, and head home.

Once I get home, I throw on my plaid pajama bottoms and an old tshirt that had a hand with a peace sign on it. There was no reason to stay in clothes when I wasn't going to go anywhere else today. I look at the clock and see that it's already 6 pm, and I decide to call and order a pizza. 

"I'd like a pepperoni pizza with double cheese and an extra garlic butter sauce," I say into the phone. 

"And will you be picking it up or would you like to use our Papa John's delivery service?" The girl asks, snapping her gum loudly while waiting for an answer, making me roll my eyes.

"Delivery please," I say, telling her the address and finishing the phone call. Stupid twat, she'll be fired soon, I think to myself, grunting in annoyance. 

Sure you don't want to come to the party? Doesn't start til 7 (: 

I read the text as my phone buzzes with another, And there will be alcohol, if you need to unwind, it said. I snort and shake my head. I have alcohol here at home. Is he trying to bribe me?

Sorry, but I'm destined to a lazy night watching Netflix and eating Papa John's pizza. Besides, I have alcohol here.

As I sit down on the couch, I feel my phone go off again, and I turn on the TV before pulling out my phone again. 

Shame... Maybe another time?

Sure, maybe. 

Alright (:

I sigh. Why was I such a loser? I prefered pizza and Netflix to going to some party. Where people would be playing obnoxious beer games and making out all over the place. On second thought, being a loser sounds much better.

\--

40 minutes later when the pizza finally arrives, I sit it down on the coffee table and start eating it right from the box, and I'm interrupted by another text. 

Hey, mind saving some of that pizza for me?

I look at the text, not understanding. What, until next time he invites me to a party or when he comes to my rescue in a Rite Aid again? 

I have no idea what you mean curly. 

My eyes widen as I send the text and mentally slap myself. I really just called him curly? In my defense he does have really curly hair. Why was I giving him a nickname? Fuck.

Curly? Am I in the three stooges now? And I'm trying to get you to let me come hang out with you, because this party is already totally fucking lame. 

I chuckle a little when he says the three stooges thing, but I was still pissed that I called him that. Yeah, sorry, your hairs just really curly. And oh. Well I mean. I'm not doing anything either.. but if you want I guess we can chill. Really? "Your hairs just really curly." I'm so stupid.

Nah, it's cool. I like it (: I'll be over In a bit, just give me your address.

I text him back my address and then decide to leave 3 of the pieces of pizza out in case he wants them.

\--

I spend the next 20 minutes worrying about my decision. Why did I agree to this? I don't even know him. He could be a murderer for all I know. What if he rapes me? He does flirt a lot. Oh god. 

When the door ball rings I jump up and start towards the door, and then hesitate, considering going out the back door so I can tell him I'm no longer home. Finally, I roll my eyes at myself and walk to the door and let him in. 

"Hey.." I say quietly, running a hand through my hair, "You can come in. Sorry I took so long I was... In the bathroom." 

He raises an eyebrow at me, but nods and comes in.

"Still got that pizza?" He asks, like he's been in my house before and he can eat what he likes. 

I nod, and lead him in the direction of the living room, and plop down on the couch. 

"I left 3 pieces for you, I figured you'd be hungry," I say with a shrug.

He looks down at me and grins a little. 

"Thanks Louis. So what are we gonna do around here?" He asks as he sits down and immediately starts chowing down on the pizza. 

"Well, I was planning on spending my night marathoning the rest of American Horror Story on Netflix, as you can see that I have pajamas on," I say with a shrug. 

"Well that sounds good to me. I've never seen that show, so you'll have to fill me in," He says around a mouthful of pizza. 

"Now that, is something I can do," I say with a grin.

\--

Later, once it was around 10 at night, we were nearly at the end of Season 2. We had 2 more episodes left. Harry, as he had said, needed filled in, a lot. But I hadn't really minded, I could talk about that show all day. Besides, when I was talking to him, I could tell he was really listening. 

At some point, we had ended up right beside each other, and Harry kept excitedly yelling about things. I should have started over, so he could enjoy it even more. 

I jump slightly when I feel an arm droop over my shoulders, and feel him start to run his fingers up and down my arm. This was wrong. We were supposed to be just friends. Besides, I wasn't gay. 

Despite both of those things, for some reason, I decide to let him, and even lean slightly into him. I feel him let out a small sigh, and I close my eyes, shaking slightly. I was scared. I could tell that somewhere inside, I was enjoying this, and that scared me.

Relaxing myself, I lean even closer to him and soon he has his arms wrapped around me, and I'm falling asleep in his warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Lounging back on my bed, and opening up my laptop, I type in tumblr. I scroll down my tumblr feed, seeing multiple gay couples, making me think about last night. When I woke up, Harry was gone, and I was strangely disappointed by this. 

Why were so many guys with their shirts off and gay couples on my feed today? Fuck. I should probably stop following blogs that reblog so much gay porn too. Why am I even? 

I mean I had slightly questioned my sexuality before, because being aroused by gay porn probably wasn't the straightest thing in the world. Okay it wasn't. But I heard that girls watched lesbian porn and that they could still be straight, so I just went with that. 

Now, I had begun to question it again. Why else would I be okay with sleeping in Harry's arms all night long? I couldn't even deny it now. I loved it. The feeling of being held was much better than holding some girl, which I'll admit, I had only done once. I had only ever had one serious girlfriend, Hannah, and that was fun, but it was nothing compared to how I felt last night. 

His arms were so warm and inviting, and I felt completely safe in them. And that hair.. it looked so soft. I wanted nothing more than to reach up and wrap one of his curls loosely around my finger last night, but I controlled myself. Why was I thinking about this? Was I really gay? Maybe I'm bisexual? 

I let out a sigh. This was all way too confusing for me to handle right now. Especially when all I could think about was porn. I hadn't watched any gay porn in a long time, and I didn't want to admit why I wanted to right now, but I did. 

Searching for twink porn on tumblr, I shake my head. If I believed in god, I'd probably be thinking about going to hell right now. I unzip my pants, pushing them down to my knees, and push my boxers down too. 

I'm scrolling down my tumblr feed, jerking myself off slowly, when I stumble upon a video with a boy with curly hair. I hesitate. Should I? Fuck it. I click on the video, and watch as the curly haired boy starts jerking off the other boy, the other boy moaning and gripping the curly boys arms. I start to rub faster, moaning quietly. I couldn't help but picture Harry, jerking me off. I couldn't think of anything but him pleasuring me right now. 

Moaning louder, I rub faster, and my back arches slightly off the bed as I cum in the tissue I had grabbed. "Harry!" I moan out, and then lay there as my body relaxes, and I come down from the high. 

As soon as I realize what I did, I automatically feel guilty. Shit. That was creepy. Harry and I weren't even together. Fuck fuck fuck. I am going to hell, if it exsists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I can't write masturbation. Especially guy masturbation, since I'm a girl. I hope this wasn't too horrible and you guys won't hate me now. I also hope it wasn't too early for a little bit of sexual. Ily guys a lot, thanks so much for reading c: Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll do better next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Louis? Honey? There's some boy named Harry here to see you!" My mom yells up the stairs, and I cringe. I look down at myself, my dick hanging out, and I scramble up out of bed. 

"Uh, okay mom. Just.. tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I shout down the stairs. Shit shit shit. I quickly throw the tissue in the trashcan and close the internet, putting my laptop in my desk drawer. I feel dirty and gross. Harry would be disgusted. 

Running down the stairs, I realize my pants were still unbuttoned and I quickly fix them, muttering under my breath about how stupid that was of me. I run a hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath, stumbling into the living room. 

"Oh hey, Harry," I say, not able to look him in the eye. He looks up at me and smiles. 

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asks with a wink and I blush and look down at my feet. 

"Great, actually," I say, looking up for a split second with a smirk on my face. 

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. My friend Liam called me and was having a fucking fit that I wasn't there to help clean up the mess after the party," He says in a hushed voice, so my mom wouldn't hear him. 

"Oh, uh, it's fine really. I didn't wake up until about an hour ago, and I just got up and.. took a shower," I lie. 

He raises an eyebrow, seeming to be able to tell I was lying. 

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would want to come hang out with me today? Liam wants me to hang with him, so we could all just chill at my place, if you wanted," Harry says, kind of timidly for once. 

I rub the back of my neck, and glance up at him. What if he tries something more than last night? Would I really mind? I was so confused right now, it was fucking ridiculous. Fuck it, why not? 

"Sure, that sounds fun. Let me just go put on clothes, and not these pajamas," I say, seeing him start to grin while I turned away and hurried up the stairs. I strip out of my plain white tshirt and pajama bottoms quickly, throwing them in the hamper. I search through my drawers and pull on a sweater and tight skinny jeans. 

When I get back downstairs, the TV is on, but no one is watching it. My mom is talking to Harry, asking him a bunch of questions. 

"Where do you work Harry?" She asks innocently. 

"Oh. Well actually, I work at a bar. I'm a bartender," He says sheepishly, running a hand through his curls. 

"Oh, well thats... nice," My mom says quietly. The silence after that is awkward as hell, so I grab Harry's arm and pull him up. 

"Alright mom, we'll I'll be back later. Harry and I are going to hang out at his house and watch the game," I lie, so she doesn't question it any further. She knew I loved soccer, so she wouldn't say anything else. I rush out the door with Harry, grabbing my keys on the way out the door. 

"Why was she asking so much shit?" I say with a groan. 

"I think she believes that I'm over because I'm trying to get in your pants. I can confirm that that's not all I want," He says.

Not all he wants? Was he serious? My eyes widen, but I quickly look away and just let it go. Of course he was kidding. Why would he want me?

"Watching the game though huh? Is that what you really want to do?" Harry asks, and looks over at me. I wasn't sure why he insisted on walking and me not taking the car, but apparently we were halfway there already, so I wasn't going to complain. 

"No, because there isn't a soccer game on tonight. Otherwise I would," I say. 

"Well, what did you want to do?" He asks, and I feel him move closer to me on the sidewalk. 

"I don't know, it's your house," I say with a laugh. My whole body was aware of the fact of how close he was, and my heart was pounding. He was giving me butterflies, as cheesy as that shit sounds. 

"Well, Liam will probably hound me to play the xbox with him. That new video game that everyone's been talking about just came out, and I haven't played it with him yet," Harry says. 

"I don't really play video games, but I can watch," I reply, and jump a little when he slowly slips his hand into mine, and interlocks our fingers. I hesitate for a minute. What if someone saw us? Did he even like me or was this just a way to get me to do something for him later? He squeezes my hand gently, and gives me a small reassuring smile. I can't help but melt a little, and I decide to hold his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot better than the last chapter, right guys? I think so anyways. I hope you like it c:


	6. Chapter 6

"FUCK! Liam you asshole!" Harry yells out, and slams the controller on the couch., making me jump slightly. I glance up from my phone, seeing what the commotion was about. Harry had apparently just been killed by Liam for the 10th time. 

"This game fucking cheats," Harry says, pouting. I hold back the urge to laugh and reach around him and hug him gently.

"Don't pout Harry, it's not gentlemanly," I joke. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief when he hugs me back. It took a lot just for me to hug him first. I'm really going to have to go home and think about all of this. 

"Well it's not my fault that Liam is already a bad ass at this game when it just came out a few days ago," He pouts even more, burying his head in my shoulder.

I grin and hold him tighter, breathing in his scent. He smelled like Old Spice and some type of cologne. 

"Harry stop whining, and play another round with me!" Liam exclaims, not looking away from the TV. Harry answers him with a grunt, and keeps his face buried in my shoulder. Liam pauses the game and looks up and throws a pillow at Harry's head, also managing to hit my face. I glare, playfully, and throw it back at him. 

"I don't want to play anymore Liam, I'm sick of this game," Harry whines, "Can we pleaseee watch a movie? Or actually, I'll be right back." He says, and let's go of me, unfortunately. I watch as he runs up the stairs, admiring his small, but nice, ass.

He comes back down the stairs with a small bag, and tosses it to Liam who catches it easily. 

"Now this, I can go for," Liam says, opening the small bag, and pulling out an already rolled joint.

I frown, and look away. They were going to smoke weed? I didn't want any part of that. 

"Harry.." I whine, and grip his bicep. 

"What's wrong Louis? You can have some. I wouldn't have brought it out if you couldn't. I won't make you pay," He says, reaching up and running his fingers through my hair gently.

"No Harry, that's the thing. I don't want to. I don't smoke. Anything." I say. I can't help but enjoy the feeling of his fingers running through my hair. 

"Oh! Louis, it's not that big of a deal. It's fun I promise," Harry says, looking at me, giving me a small reassuring smile.

"Harry, I said no." I reply, crossing my arms. Now I was the one pouting.

"Okay Lou, you don't have to. I won't either if you don't want me to." He says, and reaches out and pulls me closer to him.

"No, you can if you want.. I could just go home," I say softly, not able to look him in the eye.

"Of course not! I won't smoke. Let's go up to my room, we can watch something up there," Harry says, standing up and grabbing my hand, pulling me with him.   
"Liam, don't you fucking dare smoke all of those." He adds as we leave the room, and go upstairs.

\--

I look around his room, noticing the walls are covered with posters of bands like OM&M and Fall Out Boy. 

"Have you ever tried listening to The Fray?" I ask, blushing as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

He looks at me and you can tell he's holding back a grin. 

"The Fray? Really? Do you take me as someone who listens to The Fray?" He says with a small chuckle. 

I blush even more, "Of course not. That was a stupid question." I look away and nervously chew my bottom lip. 

"Hey, it wasn't stupid," He says, and looks into my eyes. "Is that your favorite band?" He asks.

"Yeah, it is. I've loved them since I was young," I admit. In order to break the awkward eye contact, I walk over to his desk, looking at the pictures he had sitting on it.

"Who is she?" I ask curiously, pointing to a picture of a woman with dark brown hair and a warm smile on her face. She had green eyes, just like Harry's. 

"That's uh. That's my mom, Anne," He says quietly. 

"She's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you," I say teasingly, and then I grimace when I realize I just said that out loud. I flop on his bed and bury my face in his pillow, which also smells like him, I might add.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He says, and from the way he says it, I can tell he's grinning. I feel him sit next to me on the bed, and I groan from embarrassment. 

"Well, you're beautiful too, Lou," He says so quietly, I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear him. I'm grinning so huge that I feel like the Joker permanently cut my face into a smile. 

I roll over on my side, and Harry immediately takes the opportunity to lay down next to me.

"C'mere," I hear him say softly, and reaches out his arms, like an infant would to his mother, and pulls me close to his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Louis, I'm going to be honest with you. I saw you that day at the breakfast place, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. There's something about you, and we've just met, but I really like you Louis. I really do," I hear him say, making my heart stop. What do I say? I feel the same way, but.. how do I say that?

"I really like you too Harry," I finally say, and cuddle even closer against his chest, and listen as his breathing becomes slower, and he falls asleep. Soon, I join him.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up wrapped in Harry's arms is the best feeling ever, and I really hope I get to enjoy it more than once. I roll over on my side gently, so I don't wake him. I can't help but look at his cute sleeping face, and I reach out and gently wrap one of his curls around my finger. 

I grab my phone from the bed, where it had wiggled it's way out of my pocket, and see that it's 1 am. I text my mom and let her know I'm staying at Harry's, just so she doesn't freak out if I'm not home in the morning.

I turn off my phone, and go back to gently playing with Harry's curls. I don't think I could ever get enough of this. I was realizing, finally, that he was what I wanted. Not some girl, I wanted him. It didn't matter if I was bi or gay right now, in this moment. I want Harry. 

He had described earlier, exactly what I felt about him, and what seeing him at the Bed and breakfast was like. I no longer cared what anyone thought. If Harry wanted to be with me, I would be his.

After laying there for a few more minutes, admiring how cute Harry was, I curled closer to him, and inhaled his scent, listening to his heartbeat lull me to back to sleep.

\--

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Harry mumbling in his sleep. Or so I thought. I pull away from him slightly, and climb out of bed quietly, wandering down the hall, trying to find the bathroom. I open a door across from Harry's and see a girl sleeping in bed with a guy that looked way too old to be with her. I blush even though no one knows I opened their door, and shut it quietly.

I stumble down the hallway, rubbing my eyes. I didn't really know how to function in the morning, I just went with the flow. 

"Who are you?" I hear from behind me, making me jump. I turn around and see another man looking back at me. How many people live in this house?

"Oh, uh.. I'm Louis, I'm Harry's... friend." I say slowly, watching the guys eyes turn icy. Shit. What did I say?

"Harry's friend, hmm? Well. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. What are you looking for?" He says, the words leaving his mouth friendly, but the menacing tone stating otherwise.

"I.. just the bathroom.." I say, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh, it's down the hall, last door on the left," He practically spits, and turns around and stomps away back to what I'm assuming is his room. I frown, and walk down the hallway into the bathroom. What the hell was his problem?

When I get back to Harry's room, I climb back into bed and lay there on my phone, wondering what time Harry usually got up. I was hungry, and the bed and breakfast sounded really good right now. I thought about waking him up, but I didn't want to disturb his sleep. 

"Fuck," Harry says, and I look over, thinking he's awake, but his eyes are still shut. 

"Louis please!" He whimpers out, and I see his fists tighten against the sheets. "Fuck Louis," He moans out, and moves around on the bed. 

What was he- oh my god. Was he dreaming about having sex with me? I happen to glance down, and I embarrassingly notice that he has a boner.

I blush and shake him awake gently. "Harry? Harry wake up," I say gently, my hand running through his curls. 

"Huh? Oh, shit!" He says, jumping slightly at seeing me, and instantly reaches down and pulls the sheet over his body. "I forgot you were here," He says sheepishly.

I look at him, trying not to smirk, so I bite my bottom lip. "Wow thanks curly." I say, grinning at him. 

He smiles back and grabs my hand that's in his curls, interlocking our fingers. 

"You want to go to the bed and breakfast with me Harry?" I ask, and stand up, seeing his brush on his dresser and using it for my hair. 

"Shit. I would love to Louis, but I have to be at work in about an hour. Maybe soon though?" He asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah that's fine." I say quietly, disappointed. 

"I promise Lou," He says, smiling at me.

I nod, and pull him up and hug him gently.

"I'm going to get going then I guess. Oh, by the way, I ran into some guy and he seemed pretty pissed that I was here," I say, referring to the guy from earlier. 

"Oh shit. That was James. He's an asshole. He's friends with Liam or he wouldn't even still be living here," Harry says with a sigh. 

I nod, "You can tell me more about it later. You need to get ready for work. Bye Harry." 

"Goodbye, Louis. I'll see you soon," He says with a smile, and plants a small kiss on my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 days since I'd seen or talked to Harry, and I was a little upset that he hadn't tried to contact me. I wasn't the type to talk to someone first, so I had just let it go. All I could think about all day was Harry. The way he smiles, his many many tattoos, his lip piercing, his curls, his everything.

I sigh and pick up the last box of books for the day, and go and put them out on the right shelves, glancing at the titles with only slight interest, unlike usually, when I'd look at each book in detail to see if it was good.

"Excuse me sir, I was looking for a book on how to ask a cute guy out on a date," I hear from behind me, and I smile instantly. I turn around and chuckle when I see Harry.

"Well, we don't have books on that specifically, but we do have books about romance, relationships, and dating," I answer, playing along.

"Hmm. Maybe I should just come right out and ask him?" He says, and I see his lips twitch, knowing he was holding back a grin.

"Well, that's what I would do myself," I reply, and reach up and run a hand through my hair. He catches my hand lightly and interlocks our fingers, and brushes his thumb gently back and forth over the back of my hand.

"I want to take you on a date Louis. Will you go with me?" He asks, smiling, resulting in my heart melting.

"Of course Harry, my shift ends in about 20 minutes," I say, gripping his hand back.

"Perfect! Well, I'm going to go home and get ready. Dress formally, but casually. Just.. get a little dressed up, okay?" He answers, gently letting go of my hand.

"Okay. Harry? How did you know where I worked?" I ask curiously.

"Oh. Well I went to your house, and you weren't there, obviously. Your mom answered the door and told me where you were at, and I was hoping you'd be available," He says, and smiles.

"Stalker." I say softly, grinning. He shoves me lightly, and chuckles.

"I'll see you tonight at say, around 7," Harry says, and kisses my forehead gently, and walks out the door. I can't get the smile off of my face the rest of my shift.

 

\--

As soon as I get home, I run up the stairs, and get in the shower. I let the water run down my back, thinking about what Harry could have planned. He probably wanted to go to dinner somewhere, and it must be somewhere slightly fancy. I finish my shower, and climb out, wrapping a towel around my lower half.

I grab my hairbrush, yanking it through my hair. I cringe. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had drove home with the top down on the convertible, but it was too nice out not to. It was already September, and I didn't want to miss out on the last few days of semi warm weather.

Once I'm finished with my hair, I walk back into my bedroom and pull out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a short sleeved, light blue, button up. I had styled my hair up into a quiff, because I liked to wear it that way when going somewhere nice.

I pull on my clothes, and take one last look at myself in the mirror, and frown at the little wrinkles at the corners of my eyes. They were only laugh lines, but for some reason I was suddenly insecure about them.

I go on twitter, and tweet; Going on a date.. Might tell who soon. :)

I knew this would get a rise out of everyone. I don't understand why people like me, I'm just a normal boy. Everyone thought I was extremely cute I guess, that was the only reason I could see behind people fangirling over me all the time.

I tuck my phone and wallet into my pockets, pushing my quiff up a little more, and then jogging downstairs and plopping down on the couch.

"Why do you look so nice honey?" I hear my mom ask as she walks in from the kitchen. Shit. What do I say? I can tell my own mom right?

"Are you going to freak out if I tell you something.. something you don't know about me?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course not Louis, I'm your mother," She answers, but I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well I'm dressed up because Harry asked me on a date. I don't think I'm gay mom. I thought about it long and hard, and I think I just like who I like. The term for that is pansexual," I say, and look down at my feet. I was scared. My mom had always been super nice, and accepting of all of my choices, but I was still scared.

"Oh. Louis, honey. I've knew that you liked Harry from the moment he walked in our house. Just because you aren't straight, doesn't mean I don't love you. Besides, Harry seems like a nice young man. I want you to be happy, Louis. That's all that matters to me," She says, and I stand up and hug her tightly.

"I love you too mom," I say, resting my chin on her head.

I feel her pat my back gently, and then we both pull away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and read a book for a spell, and then I'll probably go to bed. Have fun on your date sweetie," She says, kissing my cheek gently, and walking up the stairs.

That went a lot better than I expected. I thought she would at least ask if I was sure, and ask me why I chose Harry. I thought she didn't like him, because of the whole bartender thing.

"Oh, and Louis, just because Harry is a boy, that doesn't mean you shouldn't use protection!" She calls down the stairs, and I cringe.

"Yeah mom, I know," I say back, and roll my eyes. I did not want to to talk to my mom about sex. Let alone that kind of sex. I glance at the clock on the wall. It was only 6:00, and I had nothing to do but sit and wait impatiently. I turn on the tv, mindlessly scrolling through the channels, and finally settle on Say Yes to the Dress. This was one of my favorite shows, but I eventually fall asleep on the couch, listening to the girl cry about how she only had 2 weeks before the wedding and how she still hadn't picked a dress.

I'm startled awake when the doorbell rings, and jump up and look at my hair in the hallway mirror, letting out a sigh of relief when I realize it's still big. I straighten my clothes, and open the door, and smile when I see what Harry is wearing. He had put on a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, and a dark blue button up with hearts. I look down at my own outfit and laugh a little.

"We're practically wearing the same thing!" I say with a grin, and look down at my black vans.

"You copied me," He teases, and grabs my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Maybe you copied me!" I say back, and let go when he opens his car door for me and I climb in. I watch as he walks around the car, and gets in himself. His figure was perfect, and I couldn't stop staring as his muscular arms, that were covered in colorful ink.

He chuckles, reaching over and resting his hand on my thigh, squeezing gently.

"Sure Lou, I'll let you win," He says, and pulls out of our driveway.

I grunt, and then ask, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Is all Harry says, and I groan and look out the window, trying to watch the passing houses, but all I could think about was his warm hand on my thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: These are really just filler chapters right now. I promise after their date, things will start to get better. Thank you all again, for reading this. I love you all so much c:


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry! Are we there yet?" I whine. I had half a mind to pull of this blindfold that he ridiculously made me put on. It sounds like one of those stupid fanfictions someone would write about a boyband.

"Louis, if we were there, would the car be moving?" I hear Harry say, and from the way he said it, I could tell he was smirking. 

I roll my eyes beneath the blindfold, and let out a huff. I lean my head against the window.

-

At some point I had apparently fell asleep, because when the car stops, I wake up. I had always done that, and I wasn't sure how, but I always knew when we had arrived at the destination.

I reach up to pull off the blindfold, surprised to hear no protests from Harry, and untie it, and let it fall in my lap. I blink at the sudden brightness, and then gasp.

We were at what I assumed to be Lake Erie, since there are no other bodies of water so near Ohio. I climb out of the car quickly and scramble to the waters edge. I look back to see Harry climbing out of the car with a smile on his face. 

"How did you know?" I ask quietly. I had always loved water, any type of water.

"Know what?" He asks.

"I absolutely love water. Ever since I was younger, and I went with my mom to Myrtle Beach and we saw the ocean.." I say, grinning. I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Harry." 

"You're welcome, Louis, but this isn't all," He says, burying his chin into my head.

No wonder it had taken so long to get here, it was at least an hour and a half away from our city. And just bringing me here wasn't even all.

I feel Harry take my hand, and lead me away from the waters edge a bit, back towards the trees. 

"I want to show you something," He says. 

Your dick?

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see." All these damn surprises.

We have to walk through some of the trees to get wherever we were going. The birds were singing, and the sunlight was shining down through the leaves of the trees. All I could smell was dirt and leaves.

We come out into a very small clearing, and I see that he had led us through to a small grassy overhang, where a blanket was setup with sandwiches, cookies, chips, and two bottles of tea. 

"How did you leave all this here while you came back and got me?" Is the first thing I ask, laughing a little.

He snorts, "I have a friend who lives about 10 minutes from here. Had her set this up about 15 minutes before we arrived." He answers, leading me the rest of the way to the blanket.

I sit down, crossing my legs, and instantly go for the sandwiches. I was starving. He sits beside me and begins eating too, absentmindedly playing with the small beaded bracelet on my wrist.

It was a bracelet my sister had worn everyday, until she was 13. She.. she died in a car crash, which my other sister Lottie had been the cause of. Neither of them made it, and I've worn her bracelet ever since.

Phoebe and Felecite had decided to go live with my dad after the accident, and we hardly hear from them.

Without realizing, I had teared up, and the tears streamed down my face onto the blanket. I feel Harry tilt my chin towards him and I close my eyes to avoid looking at him.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," He says softly, and pulls me close. I was no longer hungry, and I wanted to stop thinking about my lost sisters. I clutch at Harry's shirt, crying loudly now. I was ruining our date.

"Shh. It's okay Louis." Harry says, placing small kisses on my forehead. I sniffle, holding back another sob. I look up at him, staring him in the eyes for a moment, and leaning closer.

He watches me, and licks his lips quickly. He starts to move closer to me too, and soon, our lips are pressed together, and I can think of nothing but him. This is so cheesy, but there are sparks. I push my fingers up into his hair, holding the kiss, never wanting this to end. If there was ever a doubt that Harry is what I wanted, it had all been erased. My heart is pounding, and I pull away reluctantly.

He looks me in the eye, and let's out a breah.

"Wow," Is all he says, before pulling me back into the wave of bliss.

I could spend a lifetime kissing him. His lips tasted like salt and chapstick. He caresses my face gently, and suddenly I feel him run his tongue against my bottom lip. I kiss him a few more times before allowing him in, and our tongues collide. I wanted to taste him forever. 

At some point, we end up lying down, with him hovering above me. When we finally pull away, he let's out a huge breath, and collapses gently on top of me, his head resting on my chest. I wasn't sure how that worked, his legs were probably hanging off the blanket into the grass, but hey, I wasn't complaining. 

"Harry.. I've never felt like that when I've kissed someone before," I say, twirling one of his curls around my finger, regaining my breath from our make out session.

"I haven't either Louis. Ever." Harry says. 

Suddenly, I gently push him off of me, and start taking off my clothes. His eyes widen, and he looks away.

"Uh. I don't think I'm ready to.. ya know. Frickle.." He says shyly.

I laugh, grinning because he's so cute.

"Don't worry Curly, I'm just going for a swim," I say, and pull off my pants. I hold out a hand to help him up. "You coming?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah, of course." He says with a blush. He takes off his clothes, down to his underwear and runs to the end of the overhang, and just jumps off. I gasp and run to the edge, looking down at the water.

"Harry!" I exclaim

"I'm fine! Cmon! Don't be a pussy!" Harry yells up. I look down and grimace. I turn and walk back to the blanket, and get a running start, jumping down into the water below, letting out a small scream.

I bob back up to the surface and swim to Harry, laughing and smiling. 

"That was awesome!" I shout, jumping onto Harry's back.

He goes slightly underwater and then bobs back up, dunking me under.

"You lil shit!" He yells and laughs.

I pop up and start laughing, swimming away from him. 

"Bet I'll beat you to the shore!" I shout, and start swimming as fast as I can towards land. I hear him start to splash behind me, and try to pick up the pace. Soon, I reach land, slamming into the sand right before he does. 

"I win!" I exclaim, sticking my tongue out. 

"What do I have to give you?" He says with a laugh. I beckon him closer and kiss him slowly, and then pull away and spank his butt. 

"Ow!" He shouts out, giggling. "What was that for?"

I shrug, and smile. This date was going so well.

-

He comes back after going to the overhang to grab our clothes and the food, and throws me a towel from the trunk. The whole way home we hold hands, and fight over what song to play on the radio. 

When we get back to my house, I lean over the arm rest and kiss him. Okay. More than once. We sat there for an hour just kissing in front of my house. I really hope my mom didn't see. When I finally said goodbye, I went inside, and stumbled upstairs to my room, completely tuckered out.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about a month since Harry had taken me on the best date of my life, and it wasn't but two days later when he asked me to be his, and I accepted of course.

I had been to plenty of parties by now, and many times I had been offered weed and alcohol, but I had always refused the weed, and drank only a little.

I was at one of the notorious parties right now, watching Harry pick up a glass and take a shot, giggling afterwards.

"Babe, let yourself go for once, will you?" He says, when he notices me watching him.

I stare at him for a while. Hell, it was just alcohol. Why not get drunk for once? It didn't have to be an everytime thing.

I shrug, grabbing a shot from the bar on the back deck, swallowing it quickly. I see him grin in approval. I never loosened up at parties, and he was probably happy I was finally going to have fun.

He grabs me around the waste and kisses my cheek gently, and then my lips, letting his tongue slip out the moment our lips touch. I grin a little into the kiss, and part my lips slightly, not caring about our public display of affection. I wrap my arms loosely around his waste, letting one hand trail down to his ass, resting it there.

I feel him grin and press closer to me, reaching behind himself and grabbing my hand, making me squeeze his ass. After a few more minutes, we pull away, and realize we had drawn a crowd.

"Why don't you get a room, curly?" I hear someone remark from behind me. No one calls Harry curly except me.. I turn around and see the boy that I had only seen once, back when I first stayed over at Harry's apartment, James.

"Oh fuck off James, you weren't saying that when we-" Harry starts to retort, and then catches himself. I narrow my eyes and look at him. He was probably going to say fucked, the little shit.

"When we what Harry? Had sex? Multiple times? On that couch in there? How about right there on that kitchen counter?" James finishes for him, a smirk on his lips.

I was getting pissed, and I'm usually very happy go lucky, so this was rare. I take a small step towards him, shielding Harry, even though he was taller than I am.

"Shut the fuck up James. That was over two years ago." Harry mutters, looking at the ground.

"What about the time when we fucked for hours, up in that bed of yours? When you told me you'd never leave me?" He adds, making me furious.

"I never fucking said that shit and you know it James!" Harry yells.

"Is that what he tells you?" James says, pointing his finger at me, "That he'll never leave you?" He laughs to himself. "He's a filthy liar Louis, you better watch yourself."

I take a step forward, almost chest to chest with him now. "Now how about you shut the fuck up James and you-" I start to say, when all of a sudden Liam shows up and grabs James' arm, tugging him back.

"James, fucking christ, stop your shit before you get beat the fuck out of," Liam says, and he pulls him away into the crowd, leaving me boiling in anger, and Harry trembling slightly behind me. That settles it. I'm getting drunk tonight. Fuck this.

I grab a beer, popping it open and chugging it, and then grabbing for another, my vision already blurring slightly, as I had had a few other drinks before this. I feel Harry put his hand on my shoulder gently. "Take it easy Lou, not so much at once," He says, running his hand through my fringe gently.

I nod, but open the new beer, taking a small drink. A few beers later, Harry and I were both stumbling around, completely drunk.

"Harryyy. Come dance with me." I whine out, staggering and giggling at myself. I pull on his sleeve, and he stands, slapping my ass when he does. I jump at this and laugh, and bare my teeth, growling like a wild animal at him. "Fiesty tonight?" I say, and walk to where everyone was dancing, knowing he'd follow.

Soon I was grinding on Harry, my butt pressed against his growing boner, like all the other couples on the dance floor, except normally we'd never be doing this. I feel him grab my hips and press closer to my ass, and I laugh when I know how much he's enjoying this.

"Wow, get it Tommo!" I heard being called from in front of us, and I look up only long enough to see that it was Liam, who was laughing and shaking his head. I offer a small smile and then turn away, turning around so that Harry and I were pressed close together, his arms trailing around my waist instantly. He pulls me backwards, making us both stumble, quite a lot, but eventually he finds his way to the couch, with me straddling his lap.

I instantly start to grind on him, both of our dicks already equally hard. I grunt, burying my face into his neck, breathing heavily. I hear him moan slightly, which causes my dick to grow even more. He reaches up and pulls my head back in front of him by my hair, and kisses me roughly, while I'm still grinding.

"Louis I'm going to cum in my pants if you don't quit." He grunts out, moaning my name right after.

This gives me further motivation not to stop, and I grind harder and faster, moaning quietly.

Soon, I feel him tense up, and he slurs out a string of curse words and my name, and I feel his dick throbbing in his pants, causing my own release, while I moan loudly, bite his neck, and leave a hickey.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HOLY SHIT THEYRE SO SEXY I CANT WAIT UNTIL I WRITE ACTUAL SEX. Also, i love how they just did this on the couch. But do you think either of them will regret this once they sober up? Guess you'll have to wait and see c;


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis? Louis." I open my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming into the room.

"Louis, you and Harry need to go upstairs, my mom is coming to visit in about 2 hours, and if she sees all this, we're fucked," I hear Liam say, while he nudges me lightly.

I grunt, rubbing my eyes. "Liam can you stop shouting I have the worst tucking headache," I whine out.

He laughs, and reaches out, taking my hand and hoisting me up, "I'm not even shouting Louis."

I groan, rubbing my temples. I look down at myself, seeing a wet spot on my pants. How? I scramble through my memory of last night, and I instantly start blushing furiously. I could remember bits and pieces of grinding on Harry, and then us practically fucking on the couch. How many people had seen us-

"You alright there Louis?" I hear Liam ask, as I had just been standing there staring down at the floor.

"Oh uh, yeah. Uh, Liam.. How many people.. who saw.." I start to say, blushing even more.

"Oh god man, you were all over Harry. It was hard for anyone to miss you guys," He says, with a little bit of sympathy, "But seriously, you need to haul ass upstairs so I can get this place cleaned up."

I groan at our stupidity. It was all that guy James' fault. He deserves to get his ass kicked. I sigh, reaching down and gently shaking Harry awake.

"Harry, babe. Wake up, we have to go upstairs, Liam's mom is coming in 2 hours," I say, grabbing his arm gently, pulling him with little help from him. He was barely awake, and I sighed, reaching down and picking him up bridal style, and carrying him upstairs. I smile as he latches onto my shirt, burying his head into my chest.

Once we make it up to his room, I set him down gently, and I start to walk to the bathroom to try to clean off my jeans. I was sticky "down there" and I didn't like it.

"Louis?" I hear Harry mumble quietly, and my face lights up with a smile.

"I'm right here Harry," I say, and he peeks his head out from under the blanket.

"Come back." He whines, and grips his head as he does. I sigh, and walk over, pulling off my pants so I was at least out of the sticky jeans, and climb into bed with him.

"Louis, last night was amazing. Even though it was a mistake to do in front of everyone. But holy shit, you're fucking good at that," I hear him say quietly, his face pressed against my chest, while I run my fingers through his curls.

"You're pretty sexy yourself Curly." I say, grinning. I curl up closer to him, and we both fall back asleep.

\--

 

"Liam James Payne! Why is this house such a god damn mess!" I wake up to a woman's voice screaming from downstairs.

Harry was awake beside me, and he was groaning from being woken up again.

"Who is that?" He asks with wide eyes.

"That sounds like Liam's mother, he said she was coming," I say, chuckling slightly. I slowly untangle myself from Harry, because I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep a second time.

"Where are you going?" He asks when I get up, putting on his pouty face.

"May as well go get a shower and then try to help out Liam, he sounds like he needs it." I say with a chuckle, and kiss Harrys forehead gently, and then go take a quick shower. When I go back into the room, Harry isn't there, so I assume he went downstairs.

I go downstairs, holding my head, and grab some tylenol. I walk into where I hear talking, and see Liam, Harry, and Liam's mom sitting at the kitchen table, that was still covered in beer bottles and cigarette butts. I walk over and smile.

"Hi, I'm Louis, I'm assuming you're Liam's wonderful mother?" I say, sticking out my hand and laying on the charm. I figured she was still pissed, and that Liam may need some help.

"You assumed correctly, you can call me Mrs. Payne," she says, shaking my hand lightly and then dropping it. "Were you included in the partying that so obviously went on here last night?" She says with scorn in her voice.

I grimace slightly, "Well, I won't lie to you, I was yes."

"I figured as much," She says, rolling her eyes.

I look at my hands, biting my lip.

Harry reaches over and interlocks our fingers, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Are you serious?" She says, narrowing her eyes at our interlocked hands. "Really Liam? You live with a bunch of faggots?"

My eyes instantly snap up to her, and I frown.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Harry says, slamming his hand on the table.

"Excuse me?" Liam's mom says.

"You fucking heard me." Harry says, yelling now. He was kind of scaring me, considering that I had never heard Harry yell before.

"You're faggots. Being gay is against god." She says, yelling now too.

"Mom. I think it's time for you to go. Now." Liam says, standing up.

"I'll leave whenever the hell I want to leave, it's not my fault these boys are going to go to hell for their disgusting ways."

"Get the fuck out of my apartment! I'll call the fucking cops. I don't give a shit if you're my best friends mom or not." Harry says, stepping closer to her. I grab his arm, pulling him back. He was shaking, and his face was getting red. Out of no where, he doubles over and throws up, all over her feet.

"Oh my god Harry are you alright?" I ask, while I hear Liam's mom scream out in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm just. Hung over." He moans out, clutching his stomach, and I reach out and let him lean on me.

"Get the fuck out." I spit, and help Harry back upstairs to bed, getting him a glass of water. I kiss his forehead gently.

"Sleep off your hang over baby. I'm sorry. She'll be gone when you wake up." I say, hugging him gently, and walking downstairs to meet Liam and make sure she was gone.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate homophobes. That is all.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was getting hot and stuffy, even though it was the middle of October. I go into the hallway and turn down the thermostat.

"I'm so sorry Louis, I'm really really sorry. My mom is the biggest homophobe I've ever met, I didn't think to warn you guys," I hear Liam say from the couch. He had his head hung in his hands. I walk over to him, and pat his back gently.

"It's not your fault Liam, it's alright. Just. Don't let her come back here okay?" I say.

"Trust me, I'm not. She can rot in hell. No one talks to my best friend and his boyfriend that way," Liam replies.

I nod, and stand up from the couch, going back up to Harry's room, and climbing into bed beside him. I had thought he was asleep, so when he said my name I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Louis.. I.." Harry starts, and suddenly bursts into tears. I give him a surprised look and then immediately pull him closer. I didn't think I'd ever see Harry cry, he's always so tough.

"Harry, shh. It's okay. What's wrong?" I ask, tracing my fingers through his curls, hoping it'll calm him down a bit.

"I.. my dad used to be. My mom was the most wonderful person you'll ever meet. She passed away when I was just young, and my sister Gemma, me and my dad, were all completely devastated. Well, a few years later, I was battling depression. A boy named Alex came into my life, and brought me out of it. I fell in love with him Louis, and when my dad found out, he kicked me out and told me to never contact him, or my sister Gemma. I hate homophobes so much Louis and I-" He stops and starts sobbing into my chest, and I hold him close, rubbing his back. "Then, I ran away, and I came here. Liam and James easily accepted me into the house," He sniffles.

"I'm so sorry Harry. He sounds like a real prick. Everything is going to be okay." I say, holding him as close as possible, a few tears escaping my face.

"I. Louis. Please don't ever leave me.." He sighs into my chest quietly.

My eyes widen. That was a big commitment. "I. I won't Harry. I promise." I say, and pull him closer, and we fall asleep again, him still shaking slightly in my arms.

\--

A week or so later, I was in the back of the house, leaning against the counter, twirling a blunt between my fingers. "I still don't want to.. The only drug I need is you Harry." I say quietly, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"It's okay Louis. Do you mind if I smoke?" Harry asks, and runs a hand through my hair, and planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"I.. Yeah that's fine Harry. I'm just gonna go chill upstairs in your room." I say, kissing him gently on the lips. "Have fun babe."

Harry's P.O.V

I watch as Louis walks up the stairs, and blow him a kiss as he goes up and winking. He chuckles and shakes his head, and then disappears from my sight. I couldn't believe I had broke down like that a week ago. I usually never cry. Liam's mom is such a bitch.

I pull out my phone, and dial a familiar number. "Hey, you got any more joints? Yeah. I can pay you in about.. A week or two. That's cool? Alright. You gonna bring them over now? We have a party going on." I shout into the phone. When I hear the dealers response, I hang up, and go and dance in the sea of people in our living room, laughing when Liam twirls me like a girl.

Soon I hear the doorbell ring for the millionth time that night, and jog over, opening the door. The dark haired boy with the ink all over his arms and eyebrow piercing gives me a small smirk.

"Having fun there Harry?" He snorts.

"When don't I have fun at parties Zayn?" I chuckle. "Do you have the joints?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

He nods, giving a small laugh, and handing them over. "Make sure you pay me in a week or two."

"Sure thing, I'm heading over to grab a drink, you wanna come with?" I say. I didn't particularly like Zayn, but he was always good about supplying the weed, and I didn't want to be rude.

"Actually, yeah, that'd be great." He says, and follows me to the kitchen. I hand him a red cup.

I light two of the joints, handing one to him and keeping the other for myself and take a hit, breathing out the smoke.

"How's Molly been?" I ask, trying to make conversation. Molly was his girlfriend, who was extremely slutty and had come onto me multiple times when Zayn brought her to my parties.

"Hot as ever, great in bed, same as usual," He snorts, taking a hit from his own joint.

I chuckle and shake my head. Zayn was really an asshole. I run a hand through my hair, and my thoughts turn to Louis. I felt bad that I had basically blown him off for weed. But in my defense, I hadn't smoked since we had gotten together, and I wanted to get high and have some fun.

"What about you? You still fucking James?" He asks.

"Nah. Fuck him. He's a dick. I'm with someone now." I say. I didn't want to tell him who. He was bisexual and I didn't trust him not to come on to Lou.

"Oh. Well. I'm going to get going. Molly's waiting for me back at the apartment in lingerie, probably with a vi-"

I cut him off, "Thanks Zayn but I don't want to know. See you around."

He heads out, giving me a wink. I spend the rest of my night getting high as a kite, and I crash on the couch after eating an entire bag of doritos.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry? Harry. Harry wake up babe," I say, shaking him gently. I got kind of worried when it hit around 3 am and he still hadn't come up to bed. I see now that it was because he had crashed on the couch.

"Hmm?" I hear him groan, squinting when he opens his eyes to reveal the beautiful green hue.

"Babe, you fell asleep on the couch, come on up," I say, grabbing his arm gently and pulling him up into a hug. I was worried about him. I didn't know if James had started more shit or something.

"Oh, hey Louis." Harry says and from the way he says it, you can tell there's a sleepy smile on his face. He hugs me back tightly, and then let's me lead him upstairs to bed.

I climb in beside him, and lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. Harry nuzzles his face into my neck, kissing it slowly and gently, sucking right at my collar bone. I let out a quiet moan.

"Harry.." I breathe out, "Aren't you tired?"

I hear a muffled no, and he goes back to flicking his tongue over the spot and sucking. I moan again, and pull his face to mine, kissing him roughly and slipping my tongue into his mouth, earning a small moan from him. I could feel my dick growing hard, and I press it against his thigh.

"Someone's horny," He mumbles, reaching down and palming me slowly and teasingly. I moan into his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue farther into my mouth. He moves so he's hovering over me, and he's still grabbing at my dick when I grab his hand and put it against my racing heart. I grind my hips up to meet his, and realize he's just as hard as I am.

"Fuck Harry," I whine out and I watch as he pulls off his shirt, encouraging me to do the same. I stop grinding up against him, looking as his chest in awe. "Your tattoos are so perfect," I whisper, causing him to move his mouth to my ear and whisper, "Not as perfect as you."

He runs his fingers over my chest, and moves his mouth to my nipple, sucking gently and pulling it with his teeth. I moan as he kisses down my stomach to the waistband of my pants. He unbuttons my pants, and unzips them o slowly it makes me want to rip them off of my body.

"Tell me how much you want me Louis," He growls, looking up at me through his long dark eyelashes. His words send a shiver throughout my body, making me harder than I already was.

"I want you so bad Harry. Please," I say, reaching down and tracing his plump lips with my finger. He grabs it, and puts it in his mouth, sucking it and looking me in the eyes the entire time. "Please Harry!" I whine, getting impatient. He smirks, and finally pulls my pants off, throwing them somewhere in the room. He pulls my boxers down just enough for the tip to stick out, which was currently leaking loads of precum. He licks it away, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Harry," I moan, reaching down and shoving my boxers off myself, letting my erection spring free.

He chuckles and I look down at him as he lowers his mouth down my whole length. I gasp out in pleasure, my hands going to his curls, gripping them tight. He starts bobbing his head back and forth, squeezing my balls with his hand. He moans when I pull at his hair, and I can't stop myself from thrusting up into his mouth.

I moan out his name and grip his hair tigher, thrusting as fast as I can. I could feel the familiar tightening, and I knew what was coming. "Harry, I-I'm gonna cum," I moan out, continuing to thrust into his mouth.

He moans softly, and I cry out as I release my load into the back of his throat, watching him close his eyes and hear him almost purr in satisfaction. He pulls back, some of my cum dribbling down his chin, which he wipes away with his finger and then licks it off. He leans over and sucks the head, getting the last drop of cum.

I lie there, coming down from my high, and look at him with adoration. I think I'm in love with you Harry, I think to myself, biting my lip. I wouldn't tell him yet. I didn't what to freak him out. I reach out and pull him closer to me, feeling his still hard dick against my thigh. I pull his head to my chest, running my fingers through his curls.

"Let me repay you," I whisper softly, and he looks up at me, a small smirk on his lips.

"I will, next time," He says, winking at me. I kiss him gently, not caring that he just had his lips around my dick.

"You have such pretty lips baby," I say, kissing his nose and cheeks, making him giggle. He was so adorable and dorky, you would never know if you didn't talk to him. His tattoos and style make him seem like a menacing biker guy. I hold in a laugh. I would never want him to know I just thought that.

He smiles, and kisses me again, "You'll get used to them being down there a lot."

I wrap one of his curls around my finger, "I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LIKE??? THIS WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE A SMUT CHAPTER BUT IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED. I think Louis tops IRL tbh but I don't know if he will for the sake of this story c; Also I'm in like a really Christmasy mood idek why. I'm just so ready. I started a new story, it's a fanfic about Niall. It's called Just a Fan || N.H. if you want to check it out on my profile! I love you guys so much! I can't thank you enough for you guys xx


	14. Chapter 14

It was November 8th, and I was beginning to feel a bit sick again. I hate being sick. My nose was getting stuffed up and my throat was sore.

"Louis, babe, here's some tea," I hear from above me, and I open my eyes to Harry holding out a cup with a goofy smile on his face.

I smile and sit up, taking it and having a small sip. He sits down beside me, and pulls my blanket over his lap too.

"Who let you in?" I ask.

"Myself. I've watched you fish the key out from under your mat plenty of times," Harry says with a chuckle.

I had told him last night that I was starting to get sick and that I wouldn't be over today.

"I didn't even hear you come in. If you were a murderer I'd be dead right now," I say, snorting.

He shakes his head, "Yeah, yet another reason it's a good idea for you to live with me."

We had both been discussing me moving in with him into his apartment, since I was there so much already anyways.

"I'm going to move in with you Harry, just let me get well first," I say with a slight roll of my eyes which he catches and sticks his tongue out.

"If you stick that out any farther I'm going to bite it," I tease.

I watch as he purposely does it again and I move closer and instead of biting his tongue I kiss him gently and bite his bottom lip.

I feel him smile into the kiss and he kisses me back slowly and softly.

"I'm all yours Harry. I've got no control when I'm with you," I say, pressing my face against the side of his neck. (Laughing bc of my little slip of No Control into this)

He smirks, and runs his hand back and forth over my cheek. "I know Lou. I know."

\--

Some time later, we were still sat on the couch, cuddled beneath the blanket and watching a Christmas movie. Harry was all about Christmas, the moment it hit November 1st, which I had learned quickly. The 2nd day of November he came over to my house and dragged me out of bed to come to his house and make cookies and listen to Christmas music with him, and Thanksgiving hadn't even passed yet.

I wasn't even sure what movie we were watching to tell you the truth.. I hadn't been paying attention. I was paying attention to the way Harry's face lit up when anything Christmas was mentioned, and his reactions to the movie.

Suddenly, I feel a vibration on my butt. I laugh, and sit up a little when Harry reaches to his pocket and grabs his phone, chuckling a little himself. 

"Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah, just a sec." Harry says, and gently lifts me off his lap and kissing my forehead as he walks away into the bathroom and closes the door. I hear his voice droning through the door slightly, and I couldn't help but try to listen. I couldn't hear anything but mumbling. 

I found it odd that he had to leave the room to take a phone call, but I decided to just let it go.

Soon, he comes out of the bathroom and smiles at me, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "How about we go and get something to eat?" He says, coming over and kissing my cheek gently.

"But babe I'm sick," I whine. Although going out with Harry did sound nice.. "Nevermind, let's go," I say, grinning. I was only sniffling and coughing, I'd be fine. I run upstairs and pull off my pajama pants and plaing white vneck.

"Nice ass," I hear from behind me, and I laugh, turning around. 

"Get out you pervert!" I say, throwing my t-shirt at Harry's head. He laughs and tosses it in the hamper near the door and leaves the room, heading back downstairs, but not before calling, "Ya know I've never actually seen your naked ass," Which I blush fiercely at.

Once I pull on my skinny jeans and tshirt, I pull on Harry's jean jacket with the fuzzy tan lining that I had stole the week before. I go downstairs, and he grins when he sees the jacket.

"Looks so much better on you love," He says, and opens the door for me on the way out to the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" Harry asks as we get settled in the car and he starts pulling out of the driveway.

"Hmm.. The bed and breakfast?" I suggest with a small grin. We hadn't been back there since the first time we saw each other, which was over 2 months ago. 

He looks over and smiles, "Of course."

I glance at the clock on the dash, making sure it wasn't past 12:00, because they closed at 12:00. I reach over and playfully run my hand over Harry's thigh, making him bite his lip.

I pull my hand away and he groans slightly, but doesn't say anything as we pull into the bed and breakfast. 

We walk in, holding hands, and a lot of people look at us. This was one of the first times we'd shown our affection in public. I hear an older couple mumbling about us as we walk past and say, "Shutup why don't you?" With a snort, and the woman looks surprised but doesn't say anything else.

We sit down at a booth and wait for service. I already knew what I wanted, that's how often I came here.

"What are you getting?" Harry asks me, reaching across the table and playing with my hand. 

"Bacon egg and cheese bagel with hashbrowns," I say, looking at the tattoos along Harry's arm that trailed all the way down to his fingers. 

"That sounds delicious, I'm getting that too," He grins.

"What's this tattoo for?" I ask, pointing to one on his lower forearm that was a small butterfly.

"I don't know honestly. Nothing. I just thought it looked cool," He shrugs.

I giggle and look him in the eyes, "You got a tattoo of a butterfly for no reason?"

"At least it's not somewhere ridiculous like my stomach!" He defends himself with a grin.

(Idk about you guys but I'm laughing so hard rn) 

I roll my eyes a little and look up when the waiter walks over. It was the boy that took Harry's order last time..

"Oh hey! You never called me.." Niall says, looking at our interlocked fingers with a small frown on his face.

"Oh.. uh.. I'm sorry about that," Harry says quietly and awkwardly.

Niall narrows his eyes and looks at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead. 

"What would you both like?" He spits, glaring at me, and then at Harry.

"Uh.. Just a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel with hashbrowns please. And a coffee with extra cream," I say quietly. This was awkward.

"I'll have the same," Harry says, not looking Niall in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course you will," He says, stalking off.

"Better check that sandwhich for hair or spit or something," I say with a laugh.

\--

Once we left the Bed and Breakfast, leaving Niall a tip because Harry felt bad, we climb into the car and start heading home.

I look over at him, biting my lip. Harry had been giving me this look the entire fucking time we were eating that made me want to suck his dick right in the middle of the Bed and Breakfast. I knew he was doing it on purpose to get back at me for rubbing his thigh.

Why did he make me want him so fucking badly? I reach over, grabbing his dick gently through his jeans, which wasn't hard considering how tight his jeans already wear, and start palming him. 

"Fuck Louis," He moans out, biting his lip as he watches the road carefully.

"You want me to suck your dick babe?" I growl, looking at him, which he answers with a moan.

"I. Owe. You." He moans out, and I nod.

"You're right. That's why when we get back to my house I want your hard cock in my tight ass," I say.

This makes him look at me in surprise, "Really? Are you sure? Louis.. It hurts. I'm not going to lie."

"I don't care. I want you Harry. All of you," I say. 

He looks at me and bites his lip, and then speeds up the car a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDDD THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR THIS CHAPTER :))))))) 
> 
> Also, can I just say. 
> 
> 1.) Four is fucking great
> 
> 2.) I'm seeing them in concert August 27th with my Wattpad and real life best friend @FancifulCorri
> 
> 3.) Louis is gay. He's not "in fact straight." He didn't even tweet that, it was management as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as we get into the house, we're stopped by Liam.

"Might not want to go up there right now, Alicia is throwing an absolute fit," He says.

I bite my lip. Alicia lived here with the three boys, and I had only managed to meet her once since she was always out partying.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asks Liam, a concerned look on his face.

He shrugs, "Not a clue. She won't tell me."

I sigh. I guess we weren't having sex yet.

"I guess I'll go try to talk to her," Harry says, letting go of my hand and kissing my forehead and whispering, "Eventually, love."

I watch as he walks upstairs. "It sounds like she's throwing things," I say, plopping down on the couch.

"She was when I went up there. All I could make out was that something happened with her boyfriend or something," Liam answers.

I was about to ask when she came home, but Harry came running down the stairs, while a book was being thrown at his head, and missing only by inches. He comes over while Liam is laughing his ass off. Harry shoves Liam lightly.

"She obviously won't talk to me either," Harry says with a small chuckle. I shrug. I had a lot of sisters. Maybe I could help.

"I'll go see if I can help, I guess," I say, going upstairs cautiously and peeking my head around the corner of the hall. Her bedroom door was shut so I proceeded down the hallway. I knock gently.

"Harry, I swear to god if it's you again I'm going to rip your dick off so you and Louis never have sex!" I hear her shout, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alicia, hun, it's me, Louis. You can talk to me about it if you like. I know I'm just a stupid guy too, but I grew up with a lot of sisters.." I trail off, waiting for an answer. There's a long pause, and then the door opens.

"You can come in," She mutters and moves aside. I walk over to her bed and sit down. Her room was littered with arizona tea cans, and had sweaters and leggings strung all over. I look around at her walls, that were covered with pictures of her and friends. One in paticular stands out to me. It was of Harry, with a giant smile on his face, cake smeared along his nose.

I point to the picture and ask, "What was that from?" I was grinning like an idiot, and had forgotten that I was supposed to be helping her.

She smiles a little, "That was from his 20th birthday. Liam had offered him a piece of cake and then smashed it in his face when he started to take it."

I laugh, and gaze at the picture some more. She pulls it off of her wall, and hands it to me.

"Here, you can have it. You're good for him Louis. He's so happy when he's with you," She says.

I smile at her, blushing, "Thank you. Harry means a lot to me. Anyways, what's wrong Alicia?"

She sits down with a small sigh, and hesitates. "My boyfriend Oliver.. We were at his friend's party, and he said he was going to get us drinks. I was dancing with Leah, the other girl that lives here. I don't think you've met her yet, she stays with her boyfriend Max most of the time. But I was dancing with her, waiting for Oliver to come back, and when 30 minutes passed and he still wasn't back, I went to look for him. He wasn't in the kitchen, so I went outside to where the pool is and he was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with some girl between his legs, with his hand down her pants. I walked right up to them, and slapped him in his face, and stormed off into the house and got wasted. This was all last night. I have a huge ass hangover and I'm pissed and-" She stops, and sobs into Louis shoulder, and Louis wraps his arms around her gently.

He couldn't believe someone could be so cruel, and to such a nice girl. "Oh Alicia. I don't really know you, but I can tell you right now you deserve someone so much better. What did he do when you slapped him?"

She sniffles, trying to stop sobbing. "H-he just looked at me, and the girl rolled her eyes. I watched her move her hips, and then he looked away from me and started sucking at her neck and fingering her again and I had to run away or I was going to punch that slut in her face," She sobs.

Louis rubs her back gently, gritting his teeth. He may not know Alicia very well but no girl deserve that. He was going to find that piece of shit and punch him ri-

"Louis are you okay?" She says, and pulls back from his shoulder a little. He realized he was shaking, and his face was probably red.

"I'm alright. I'm just pissed. I can't believe someone would do that to you. Everything will be alright Alicia. You can do way better." I say, and hug her gently. "You should come downstairs and watch a movie with me, Harry, and Liam," I say with a small smile.

She nods, and stands up, walking down the stairs behind me. Harry and Liam both give me shocked looks when they see her following calmly behind me. I was still clutching the picture of harry between my fingers so I tuck it gently in my back pocket.

"We're watching The Notebook and I don't want to hear any shit about it," I say, grabbing it from the shelf of movies they had beside their TV.

"The Notebook! That's my favorite movie!" Harry exclaims and rushes over to the couch and plops down, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. I look at him and laugh. Of course it is Harry.

I smile and go into the kitchen and make popcorn and grab a box of tissues, setting both on the coffee table, and cuddling up with Harry. Alicia sits beside me, while Liam sits on the other side of Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to kick Oliver's ass later," I whisper in his ear. He looks at me and snorts.

"Babe you couldn't hurt a fly," He says, and pulls me closer, giving me a small peck on the lips.

\--

"Louis, don't you think it's a bit early to be moving in with him? It's only been what, two months?" My mom says, giving me a look of disaproval. It was about a week after the incident with Alicia. She was better without Oliver. She hadn't been out partying nearly as much, and they had actually become quite good friends.

I roll my eyes, "Mom, I know he's what I want. I practically live there now anyways."

She shakes her head, "I really don't think it's a good idea Louis. But you're an adult, it's not my descision. Have you guys been safe?"

I groan, "Mom! We haven't even done that yet."

She looks up from the fried chicken she was cooking, "Really? Why not? Is he small?"

I look at her, shocked. "He's not small!"

"Oh so you've seen then?" She says with a laugh. I look away from her, mortified. Do normal mothers do this?

"I'm going upstairs and packing mom. I love you a lot, but I'm 23 now and I really should be getting out on my own," I say, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Alright honey. I love you too. I hate to see you go, but I knew it had to happen someday. Will Harry still be coming over for dinner?" She asks.

"Yeah, he should be here around 5," I answer, and jog upstairs. It was 4:00 already and I hadn't even started packing. I open the door to my bedroom and look at it with a sense of nostalgia. This was the last time this would really be my room. Of course it would always be my room, but none of the things that made my room mine would be in it any longer. I open up a box, and begin putting my clothes into it. My dresser would have to come with us, because Harry's was stuffed as full as my own.

When it hit 5:00, I was almost done, all I had left was a few things on my desk and the things in my bathroom. I quickly shove the rest of the things I was taking with me in boxes and run a hand through my hair. My room looked so bare. I hear the doorbell ring, and close up the last box, heading downstairs. I smile when I see Harry. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently, having to stand on tiptoe to do so.

"Hey there curly," I say with a smile. He grins and interlocks our fingers and we follow my mom into the dining room.

When his mom starts to set the table, Harry instantly holds out his hands, "Here, let me."

My mom smiles politely at him and gives him the dishes, and I get up to get the food and serve it, telling my mom to sit down.

While eating, Harry makes small talk, and my mom asks him a lot of questions about who he lives with and if they'll be able to afford another person there, while I sit quietly and eat around 4 pieces of fried chicken and two helpings of corn and mashed potatoes.

"Have you been starved at Harry's or what?" My mom says jokingly with a laugh.

I shake my head and laugh, "Leave me alone. I'm just hungry!"

When dinner is done, and we've moved all of the boxes into Harry's trunk and the rest in the trunk of my convertible, we kiss gently.

"I'll meet you there babe, I'm stopping at a friend's house first," Harry says, and climbs into his car, pulling away.

I watch as he pulls away, and then I turn to my mom, and kiss her cheek gently, giving her a hug. She was crying and I bite my lip.

"Oh mom, please don't cry. I'll call you often, and I can visit too! We aren't far away or anything," I say, and she clutches me closer.

"Oh I know. It's just hard. My last child is finally leaving me," She says with a small sigh. She looks up at me and moves my hair from my eyes and kisses my cheek gently. "Be good sweetie. I love you," She says, and I smile.

"I love you too mom," I reply, and get into my car before she can clutch onto me again, and wave as I pull out of the driveway.

I was moving in with Harry. Wow. We hadn't even said I love you yet. Although I surely did. He was everything to me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. You didn't get smut this chapter like you thought. I promise it's coming though! Haha
> 
> Louis little teaser from Night Changes gives me heart palpatations.
> 
> Shit, Zayn's gives me heart palpatations. Louis gives me a heart attack, let's be honest here.
> 
> ALSO, this is actually important and I would love you guys' opinions! I was thinking about adding Mpreg to this. Is that something you guys would like or no? Let me know in the comments!


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting up in bed, I look at the wall in front of my face. Harry's- our room, was now full of my posters as well. Wow, it was weird to think that. I still couldn't believe we moved in together. Sure, there were plenty of other people in the house but I still no longer lived with my mom.

"Goodmorning bedhead," I hear Harry say from across the room. I roll over to face the direction I hear his voice coming from and see him smirking. He was sitting at his desk on his laptop, wearing a green beanie with his curls pushed back in it. I bite my lip and throw one of the pillows lightly at his head and he somehow manages to catch it before it smacks him in the face. I laugh and sit up, arching my back.

"How long have you been up?" I ask, moving my hair from my face.

"Ohh, about an hour now. I woke up at 11:00," Harry replies, smiling when he notices that Louis hair was sticking up in all directions still.

"I have to work today, you should have got me up," I say, standing up and glancing at the clock. It was 12:15 and he had to be into work at 1:00.

"Sorry Lou, I didn't know." Harry answers. He stands up and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck gently.

"Harry," I whine, pushing him away gently. "I have to get ready for work."

It had been 2 weeks since I'd been living here and we still hadn't managed to have sex. Something always came up. I didn't want our first time to be a morning quickie either.

He sighs and pecks my lips gently, "Go get ready then babe." As I start to walk away I feel Harry pinch my butt, and I laugh.

"Cheeky bastard," I mutter softly.

\--

Harry's P.O.V

"Zayn, I know. I've got the money now, that's what matters right? I'll meet you at the McDonald's down the road from my place okay?" I say into the phone, rolling my eyes at his tone.

"I told you two damn weeks Harry. Not nearly a month. It better not happen again. I'll just meet you at your place, I don't feel like going to a damn McDonald's where I'm forced to buy their shitty ass food," I hear Zayn reply, and then I hear the line go dead.

He was such an ass! I didn't have the money two weeks ago because I had been helping Louis get a few new things for when he moved in. Plus I was the only one that bought groceries in this damn place. Louis had left for work almost 30 minutes ago and now I was stuck at home on the couch watching some stupid anime that James had put on, waiting for a giant asshole to show up at my damn door. Sometimes I thought the weed really wasn't worth it, but I had a lot of fun smoking it with everybody.

I was honestly surprised that Louis hadn't tried it yet, but at the same time I wasn't. Louis was too shy and.. good to try anything other than alcohol once in a while. I zone out while watching the anime that was in some language I didn't even fucking understand, and apparently it's long enough for Zayn to arrive.

When the doorbell rings I go to the door and open it, trying to smile politely.

"Hey Zayn. Want anything?" I ask, opening it wider for him to come in. A girl follows him inside, who I hadn't noticed before. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Harry," I say, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She glances at my hand and says, "I'm Molly."

Zayn snorts, "The only thing I want Harry is my god damn money."

I roll my eyes. "Alright alright. Try to be fucking friendly and all you get is this shit." I say under my breath. I pull a thick wad of cash out of the pocket of my pants, and start to count out what I owe him (which was most of it) when Zayn snatches all of it from my hands.

"Consider it a... late fee." Zayn says with a smirk and I instantly reach out and shove him in the chest.

"Fuck that. Give me back the money and I'll pay you what I owe," I say. Normally I wouldn't dare shove Zayn, but that was bullshit and I was sick of it.

He turns around with malice in his eyes, and he shoves me backwards, making me stumble, "Don't you fucking lay your hands on me Styles," He spits.

I glare at him and say something I know I'll regret, "What the fuck are you going to do if I do?"

I hear James get up off the couch and walk over. He looks between us, narrowing his eyes, "Really you two? No actually, really Harry? You'll get your ass kicked and y-" Zayn cuts him off by punching him in the jaw, and James cries out and steps back a little.

"Stay the fuck out of it pretty boy," Zayn says, glaring at James. Then he turns to me and almost growls. "Don't fucking talk to me like that."

"Again. Or what, Zayn?" I spit, getting in his face. Molly stands there, rolling her eyes, picking at her nails. The bitch had fake ass boobs and-

As I'm thinking I get punched in the face too, and my hand instantly goes to my nose, which was gushing blood now. I push Zayn away from me, throwing a punch at his right eye.

Zayn growls in frustration and punches me again, right near my ribs, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. He kicks me over and over, and then spits on me before walking out of the apartment with the parting words, "Don't fuck with me Harry."

I lie there in agony, clutching my stomach and I hear James snort.

"I fucking told you," He says, and goes into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and tossing them near me. Afterwards he disapears upstairs, and I grab the peas, pressing them against my face.

Just fucking great. Why do I have to be such a smartass when I'm pissed? I crawl my way over to the couch and curl up in a ball, wincing at the throbbing in my ribcage.

Lying there in pain, I wait for Louis to get home and make the huge ass fuss I know he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I feel like this chapter was rushed. I was mainly worried about getting another chapter up for you guys because it's been 11 days since the last time I updated. I honestly feel like this was a really shit chapter. And for some reason I have the hardest time writing from Harry's P.O.V. I just hope you guys like this and I promise next chapter will be better!


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey babe, sorry I'm home a little late, I decided to stop at the video store and rent Elf and and The Grinch since I know those are your favorites. I also stopped and got some groceries," I say as I walk into the kitchen, barely able to see where I'm walking from the two paper bags in my arms. I plop them down on the itchen table, calling into Harry. "Have you ate yet? I was thinking I could make chicken paramsean for you again!" 

"That sounds g-" I hear Harry start to say, and then I hear him groan. 

"Harry if you don't want it again I can make something else," I say, rolling my eyes and starting to put the groceries away. Once they're all away, I go into the living room, since he hadn't answered me. I walk around the couch and instantly gasp.

"What the fuck Harry! What the hell happened?" I shout, kneeling down beside the couch and pushing the hair back from his forehead. He was starting to get a black eye, and his lip was swollen. 

"Zayn, he kind of.. I owed him money and got smart with him. He kicked my ass." Harry sighs, not looking me in the eyes. I stare at him, confused.

"Who the hell is Zayn and why do you owe him money?" I ask.

"Zayn is the guy I get my weed from Louis. I did owe him money. I payed him back, and then some," He mutters the last part, and I have to restrain myself from reaching out and slapping him.

"If you needed money why didn't you tell me! You know I would have helped! You shouldn't even be smoking that shit! It's a waste of money and time!" I growl, shaking my head. 

Harry looks at me with his eyes narrowed, "Of course I know that. I don't want to take your money. Don't worry about what's a waste of my money." 

I stiffen at his tone of voice and roll my eyes. "Talk to me when you're done being a dick because you got your ass kicked over weed." I look at him again and then stand up, stalking off into the kitchen and starting to make dinner. He didn't even deserve chicken parmasean anymore, but I needed something to do or I'd end up crying in our room. I was extremely sensitive and if someone even gets a negative tone with me my feelings are extremely hurt. 

When the food is done, I make a plate for Harry and walk into the living room, setting it on the end table near his head. "Food's done." I mutter quietly and walk back into the kitchen, eating alone at the table. I sigh, nibbling at the chicken on my fork. Usually we both loved this meal, and enjoyed it together but right now I just didn't feel hungry. 

Harry's P.O.V.

~

I felt like absolute shit. It wasn't Louis' fault that I couldn't pay Zayn back and was too proud to ask Louis for help. We were dating, I was supposed to be able to ask my boyfriend for help. He had even brought home my two favorite Christmas movies for us to cuddle and watch together, but I had ruined that. He probably wouldn't even make the chicken parmasean now. I wanted Zayn to kick my ass again to be honest. I deserved it. I lay there, watching the TV without really watching it, losing myself in self pity.

I look up when I hear Louis bring in food, and he sets it on the end table and leaves. "Thank you.." I say quietly, even though I know he won't hear me. I sit up with a sigh and slowly eat the food. It was delicious, as always, but it didn't feel right knowing Louis was in the other room without me. 

When I'm finished, I slowly get up off the couch, and limp into the kitchen with my plate, holding my side with my teeth clenched. I set the plate in the sink, and see Louis sitting at the table, holding his head in his hands. I hear him sniffle and see his shoulders shake slightly and I look at him in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. I sit down in the chair next to him and pull him close to me, and he instantly wraps his arms around my waist, crying into my shoulder.

"Louis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.. I was just embarassed. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I say softly, rubbing his back gently. I feel him clutch at my shirt and he pulls back and looks at me, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly.

"I-It's alright Harry." He replies, and I reach out and cup his face, pulling him close and kissing him gently on the lips, although it stings a little. 

"How about we go watch those movies?" I say, running my fingers gently over his soft lips. I love his lips. I stare at him for a moment, taking him in. I loved his soft brown hair that he styled in so many different ways, and his beautiful blue eyes. I loved the way he held onto me when we cuddled, and the way he flips his fringe out of his face. I love his cute laugh, and the way his eyes crinkle when he's really smiling and happy. I love.. him.

"Louis can I.." I start to say, and then I stop, looking away. I was afraid. What if he didn't love me back? 

"What?" He asks, looking at me with a confused expression. 

"Louis, I love you," I say, and then I glance away. I was shaking, I was so nervous.

There's a long pause, and I get scared. I knew it. Of course he doesn't love me back. He's never had a boyfriend before me, he's just expierimenting, I've scared him and now he's going to leave me and I won't get to wake up next to his perfect face every mo- 

"I love you too Harry. More than anything. I've never felt this way before." Louis says, smiling and I look up in surprise, a smile spreading across my face. I probably looked ridiculous, with my black eye and my swollen lip, but I didn't care. I pull him close, hugging him as tight as I can, not caring about the pain. He hugs me back, and I feel him shaking with sobs again.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm perfect Harry. Just perfect. I always will be, as long as I have you," Louis answers, and I smile, a few tears running down my cheeks as well. 

"Come on, we have movies to watch," I say with a grin, standing up with a little difficulty, and he rushes to stand, helping me back into the living room slowly.

"I love you Harry," Louis says again. I was never going to get tired of the way that sounded coming from his lovely lips.

"I love you too babe," I say.

We spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching the movies, and everything is okay again, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was cute as shit. I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be Christmas AF, fair warning cx


	18. Chapter 18

"Louissss! I don't want to go anywhere. It's Christmas Eve," Harry whined to me from the living room. I was currently in the kitchen eating some of the cookies I had made with Harry the other day. 

"Well too bad. I have to see my mom for Christmas and you're coming with me. It's only going to be my mom, we don't invite anyone else over. Besides it'll only be for a few hours," I call back to him. I turn around and start looking through the cupboards for something salty. Why did I always crave sweet and salty foods at the same time? 

Harry wraps his arms around my waist, startling me. "Well fine. But I get to give you my gift early then," Harry whispers in my ear, pressing a soft kiss against my neck. He sucks at the spot, running his tongue over it, causing me to moan quietly. I gently use my elbow to push him away.

"Harry quit it, we have to be at my mom's in 30 minutes." I say with a small grin. 

He shrugs, and pinches my ass before walking back into the living room with me following. The tree looked absolutely beautiful in the corner. "I was serious about giving you my present early," Harry says with a smile. He goes to the tree and pulls out a small box with my name on it. 

"Then I won't have anything to open from you tomorrow morning!" I exclaim with a slight frown. 

He shakes his head and laughs, "Just open it Lou."

I shrug and rip off the paper, opening a small white box to some tissue paper and a necklace. Well, a dog tag. I pick it up and look at it in awe. He had gotten it engraved with Harry & Louis- Together Forever, and underneath was our date. I instantly slip it over my head, and wrap my arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tight.

"How on Earth did you afford this?" I ask softly and he rubs my back gently.

"I got a lot of tips last time I worked, and I had some money put back because I was planning ahead for your present. I'm sorry I couldn't also get you a birthday pr-"

"Shush! I love this. It's enough. I love you so much Harry." I say, kissing him on the lips slowly and gently. 

He presses his palm against my back, bringing me closer and kissing me again. "I love you too Louis. I'm glad you like it." 

I just nod as a response, and push him back against the arm of the couch, kissing him again while moving between his legs. Harry kisses me back eagerly, running his fingers gently through my hair.

"I- thought we had- to be to your mom's- 30 minutes," Harry says between kisses, and I pull back, grabbing my phone from my back pocket. Quickly I send a text to my mom, Be a bit late, Harry and I still need showers.

"Problem solved," I say, tossing my phone to the chair. No one else was home, they were all either with their families for Christmas already or they were out partying. 

Harry smirks at me and kisses me again, this time moving so that I was pressed against the arm of the couch and he was between my legs. He looks at me, smiling widely. He presses kissess to my cheeks and nose, and then to my neck. He attaches his lips to the spot right above my collarbone that I enjoy so much and begins to suck it gently, nipping it with his teeth. I moan and my hips thrust up a little by themselves.

"Eager are we?" Harry says quietly, and from the way he said it you could tell he was smirking. 

I feel him press closer to me, meaning I could also feel his hard dick against my leg. I rub my leg back and forth over him, causing him to moan. He moves away from my neck and begins kissing me gently again, running his tongue over my bottom lip to ask for entrance. I allow him of course, and our tongues battle for dominance. I let him win, allowing him to push his tongue farther into my mouth, tasting every inch of him. I gasp when he pulls away, and then he's intstantly back for more.

I feel him reposition himself and begin to grind himself against my own hard dick, and I let out a moan. We hadn't done anything in a while, and this was such a relief, yet torture at the same time. 

I feel him wrap his arms around me and suddenly I'm thrown over his shoulder and I'm being carried up the stairs to our room. He sets me gently on the bed, and pulls his shirt over his head before joining me and kissing me again. I push him away long enough to pull my own shirt off, and he starts planting kisses down my stomach, all the way to the button of my jeans, causing me to lose my breath and bite my lip. 

He teasingly runs his tongue along the waist of my jeans, and I moan out softly. "Harry," I whine.

He looks up at me through his eyelashes and teasingly licks his lips. "What baby?" He says with a smirk.

"Please," I whine.

"Please what?" He asks, as he holds his hand over the button.

"Please suck my hard cock," I whine, slightly embarassed. I wasn't used to talking dirty.

He kisses me gently on the lips and smiles, unbuttoning my jeans and shoving them down, along with my boxers, allowing my erection to spring free. 

I watch as he looks at me straight in the eyes while he takes the tip of it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit. I moan and tilt my head back, gripping at the bed sheets. "Mo-More," I whimper.

He slowly takes more of my length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks like a pro. 

I moan louder and begin thrusting into his mouth, causing him to moan quietly. I continue thrusting until I can feel the feeling building. "St-Stop. I'm going to cum if you kee-" He pulls his mouth off of my throbbing cock, and pushes my hair back from my forehead. He glances at my lips and leans down a little and I nod, giving him permission. He kisses me gently and pulls away with a small grin. 

"I'm going to make the sweetest love to you Louis Tomlinson. I love you more than anything," Harry whispers in my ear, causing my erection to throb more. 

"I love you too Harry Styles." I say, biting my lip. I watch as he stands up to take off his jeans. I giggle as he jumps around trying to pull them off, and laugh harder when he can't get them over his feet. He laughs too and eventually gets them off, along with his boxers. I watch him with lust as he bends over and opens the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lube.

He climbs back onto the bed and I pull him close to me, kissing him again while I grab his dick and pump it slowly, causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Fuck Louis," He moans out, kissing me a little more roughly. He pulls away, causing me to stop and he opens the bottle, spreading a generous amount on his fingers.

"This will be a little cold at first," He says softy, and then spreads some around my tight entrance. He was right, it was cold, which caused me to jump. "Are you okay?" He asks quickly, pulling his fingers back.

"Yeah, I've just.. never been touched there before, is all," I say softly, and nod, urging him to continue. My dick was still rock hard and was begging for relief. 

He pushes his fingers back against me, rubbing at me gently.

"I'm going to push one in now okay?" Harry says, looking up at me. I nod and let out a shaky breath. I wince as I feel him gently push a finger into me.

"Okay?" He asks quickly.

"Y-yes," I say quietly. 

He begins to slowly move the finger in and out of me, causing me some pleasure, but not what I expected. He moves closer to me and begins kissing me while pushing one finger in and out of me. I wrap my fingers in his curls and he pulls back just enough for him to say, "I'm going to add another one." I look him in the eyes and hesitate. I was nervous of the pain. 

"Okay," I say slowly, and then I pull him back and begin kissing him again, but I'm stopped when he adds another finger. I let out a small cry of pain and he instantly stops. 

"Louis I can stop if you want we don't-" 

"Shh, no. I want this. Ke-Keep going." I say softly. I watch as he looks at me for a moment but then pulls back and begins to rub my cock with his free hand, causing me to moan and making me more relaxed. I wince as he begins pushing the two fingers in again, but it wasn't unbearable. I groan slightly as he begins to move them in and out, which causes him to stop again. I open my eyes to see him looking at me, still hesitating. I nod, and then close my eyes again, moaning as he begins pumping my cock again. "Harry," I moan out. The combination of him rubbing my cock and him thrusting his fingers into me was too much.

"I'm going to cum if you keep this up." I whimper, and he gently pulls his fingers out of me, and looks at me biting his lip.

"Fuck Lou, you're so sexy," He says, and I pull him close, rubbing his dick with one hand and tangling my fingers in his curls with the other, tugging at his hair how I knew he liked. He moans softly, and kisses my neck, and then pulls away. I watch as he slides a condom on and opens the bottle of lube again, coating his hard dick and then using his fingers to put more of it around my ass.

I begin to roll over onto my stomach and get into the doggie position, and he instantly stops me.

"Louis, turn back over the way you were. I want to see you when I make love to you," He says, and I turn back over, and Harry moves his hand between my legs, pushing them gently apart. 

"I love you so much," He says again, causing me to smile.

"I love you too Harry," I reply softly.

"You're sure you're ready?" He asks, positioning himself between my legs. 

I nod my head, reaching out and interlocking our fingers and squeezing his hand gently before releasing it. He kisses me one more time.

He lines himself up with my entrance and then slowly begins to press the tip of his cock into me, causing me to cry out loudly. Fuck did this hurt. It would all be worth it though, once the pain was over.

He reaches out and gently grabs my cock, beginning to pump it again, while pushing a little farther into me. I grit my teeth, trying to focus on the pleasure running through my body from the feeling of his big hands on my dick. 

Once he's all the way in, he slides back out slowly, and eventually he is able to thrust into me slowly and gently without me crying out. I moan softly as he thrusts slowly into me.

"Fucking hell Louis, you're so tight," He moans out.

I moan at his dirty words and feel him grip me a little bit more roughly, jerking me quicker. He starts to thrust into me faster now, and I moan loudly, my hips bucking a little at the feeling of him inside of me combined with his hand still wrapped around my cock.

"Harry!" I moan out, biting at my lip and clutching the sheets.

He moans loudly, thrusting into me faster, and I feel him change position slightly and I gasp in pleasure as he hits what I assumed was my prostate. 

"Fuck Harry, right there," I moan out. I could tell I wasn't going to last much longer with his hand wrapped around my length and him hitting my prostate over and over. 

"C-Cum for me baby. Cum all over for me," Harry moans out, thrusting into me. He hits my prostate again and I moan.

"Harry!" I cry as I cum all over my chest and his, causing Harry to moan.

"That's right baby, moan for me," He moans out.

"Harry, please," I whimper, and I feel him start to shake slightly as he thrusts into me.

"Fuck Louis!" Harry cries out and I feel him thrust into me again, him moaning loudly as he gets his release. 

As we both come down from our high, Harry slowly pulls out of me, and pulls off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. His sweaty strands of sex hair and his moans were something I definitely wanted to get used to. 

"Louis.. you're so perfect. I love you with all my heart." Harry says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest, still breathing heavily.

"I love you too Harry. Forever and always," I reply, wrapping my arms around him too, cuddling my head against him. When we're cleaned off from my messy release, we get under the covers and he pulls me close. 

"That was by far the best birthday present I've ever recieved," I say into Harry's ear.

"And by far the best Christmas Eve present I've recieved," Harry says with a laugh. 

"Those aren't even a thing," I reply with a grin, shoving him gently.

"When do we have to be to your mom's?" Harry asks. 

"Not for another 20 minutes," I answer, burying my face in his neck.

"Good, I don't want to get out of this bed yet." Harry says with a snort.

"I never want to get out of this bed again," I laugh.

"Well too bad, we will be soon," Harry says, and somehow Louis manages to fall asleep and get a quick nap in, Harry smiling fondly and cuddling him close the entire time.

 

THEY FINALLY DID IT THOSE LITTLE SHITS


	19. Chapter 19

It was New Year's Eve and I was sat on the couch watching as Harry wanders among the people at the party with a fond smile. He was so cute. He wasn't completely wasted or high yet, which I was happy about. I didn't like seeing him like that. And lately, he had been doing it more and more. It was rare to get a day when I didn't come home from work to him high. But the days he wasn't were the best. He's my everything. I run a hand through my hair, and stand up slowly. When we had finally had sex Christmas day, I knew I was in this for good. He was my one and only, and I was perfectly happy with that.

I walk into the kitchen and pick up a bottle of wine and pour myself a glass, sipping it slowly. Harry made me feel so... carefree? I felt alive and happy when I was with him. I smile as I see him heading my way.

He comes up, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my forehead, "Hey love."

I smile, "Hey curly. Haven't had anything to drink yet?" I question, knowing he hadn't.

"Nah. I want to be sober when I kiss you at midnight. It's our first New Year together," Harry says with a grin. He runs his fingers across my chest and then kisses my lips gently. "You taste like wine," He murmers with a small grin and kisses me again, running his tongue over my bottom lip.

"Well, it could be because that's what I'm drinking," I say with a smirk, pushing him away gently. "Go have fun. I'm going to go mingle."

He kisses me again quickly and then pushes back through to the living room.

I decide to go find Alicia. I wander downstairs to the basement and find her talking to a group of girls.

"Yeah and then he was like 'Hey babe how about we go upstairs?' and I wanted to vomit," She says with a snort and all of the other girls laugh.

"Alicia!" I say as I finally make it to her. "What's up?"

"Oh hey! Girls this is my friend Louis, aka Harry's perfect boyfriend," She says, making me blush and shake my head. I laugh softly.

"Harry's the perfect one. Anyways, Nice to meet you," I say to the other girls with a nod of my head.

"You want something to drink? We have this," Alicia says, holding up a bottle of peach schnapps. I chuckle and shrug.

"Why not?" I say, drinking the rest of the whine in my glass and holding it out to her. She fills it up and I take a small drink. The drinks that I drink are so girly.

"So what are you doing away from Harry's side?" Alicia teases. I elbow her gently.

"I usually am during parties. I don't exactly like most of the people that get invited to this, and Harry is always talking to everyone. He's too friendly." I say with a chuckle.

At that moment a loud song begins playing through the speakers, the bass shaking the house.

"Oh my god! This is like, the best song in the world!" One of Alicia's friends shout and they grab her and start to pull her into the crowd of people dancing, and Alicia manages to grab me too. Before I know it I'm dancing my night away.

\--

When we finish dancing I look at my watch when everyone begins to pool back upstairs and realize its 5 minutes before midnight. I begin to make my way upstairs, hoping to get to Harry in time to kiss him.

I search through the sea of people in the house, trying to see Harry's tall frame. I see curls sticking up through the people and make my way to him, smiling. I reach out and grab his arm.

"Did you think you weren't going to kiss me at midnight?" I ask with a smirk and the guy, who is not Harry, turns around and gives him a strange look, shrugging him off and walking away. My cheeks light up bright red and then from behind me I hear, "Did you think you were going to kiss some random guy at midnight?"

I turn around and laugh, hitting his chest lightly. "Shutup! He was tall and had curls and I couldn't tell from behind. It could have easily been you," I reply.

He shakes his head and laughs softly, and then everyone starts counting down.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The entire room shouts.

Harry smiles down at me and I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips gently, his arms draped around my waist, holding me close.

"I hope we have a good year together Lou. And many more after," Harry says, running his fingers over my cheek.

"I hope so too Harry. I love you."

"And I you of course," He says with a smile.

The rest of the night is a blur. I met back with Alicia and we drank too much peach schnapps.

Harry's P.O.V

After parting ways with Louis again I head over to Zayn with a sigh.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Harry asks him, saving the small talk.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Do you actually have the money this time?"

Harry glares at him but nods his head. "Yeah."

"Then yes, I do have your weed. I brought a little something extra. I'll give you it for half of what I usually charge for the first time. Figured little baby Harry could use something a little stronger than weed and alcohol for once," Zayn says with a smirk. He pulls the bag of weed from his pocket, along with a small white bag.

"What is that?" I ask, glancing at him and then reaching into my back pocket to get my money out.

"You're a fucking idiot. It's cocaine dumbass." Zayn says while rolling his eyes.

After a lot of debate, I figure at the very least I can buy it from him just this once and sell it to someone else for more money and make a profit. I shove both bags into my jacket pocket, and I spend the rest of my night drinking and partying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Harry drinking and smoking more often now? What about the cocaine? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope this wasn't as shitty as I think it was.


	20. Chapter 20

I look around the dark room in confusion. What time was it? My head was pounding so hard I thought it would burst. I frown when I realize I'm laying on the couch, surrounding by trash, with Harry no where in sight.

I stand up quickly, almost falling over from the feeling of blood rushing to my head. I quickly reach up and hold my head, cringing. The previous nights occurrences coming back to me as I walk slowly into the kitchen, trying to avoid the various beer cans and wrappers littered all over the floor. My stomach was growling so much it almost hurt, so I rummage through the cupboards, trying to find something to eat. I sigh as I realize I need to make a grocery run soon.

I settle on a cereal bar, since that was about the only thing we had that didn't require cooking. I munch on it slowly, and then grab my stomach. That feeling was there. The one of pure regret, churning in my stomach. I rush to the bathroom, leaving the cereal bar on the counter, and retch pitifully into the toilet, letting out a low moan.

I was covered in sweat, and my mouth tasted horrible. I curl up in a small ball on the cool tile floor, trying to focus on not throwing up again. I absolutely hate the after effects of drinking.

Fuck. I sit up and throw up into the toilet again, whining loudly when I'm finished. I stand up slowly, feeling a little better and brush my teeth and pull advil from the cabinet, popping it into my mouth to hopefully relieve this terrible headache.

I stumble from the bathroom, returning to my cereal bar and throwing the rest in the trash. When I reach my destination, I sigh in relief. Of course Harry was curled up safely in our bed. Shrugging off my shirt and jeans, leaving me only in my tight boxer briefs, I climb into bed beside him. I feel his arms instantly wrap around me and I snuggle closer. He smelled of alcohol, weed, and sweat. I push the covers off of him, since he was obviously hot.

Kissing his lips gently, I push the curls back from his face and roll over onto my side, drifting back off to sleep.

\--

When I wake up, I can hear Harry singing in our attached bathroom, making me smile. He really was great. He had his flaws, but doesn't everyone? I love him so much, even if it's only been a few months.  


I roll over to my other side, facing the closed bathroom door. I felt a lot better than earlier, but the headache was still there, just not as bad.  


I pat my pockets, checking for my phone and frowning when I realize it's not there. Oh god. Who knows what I did with it last night. I stand up frantically. That thing was my baby, I couldn't lose it. I start digging through our messy room, which wasn't even messy from the party. When I have no luck, I jog downstairs and begin in the kitchen.  
After checking the whole house I had basically given up hope. Maybe someone had stolen it, who knows. I groan in frustration. Walking slowly back upstairs to our room, I plop down on the bed. And then catch sight of Harry's jeans lying on the ground. Maybe, on a spur of luck, he had found my phone and kept it. Or maybe I had given it to him for safekeeping. At this point I was clutching to any hope I had. That phone had so many pictures of Harry and I, which was mostly all I cared about.  


I stand up and walk to the pair of crumpled jeans, picking them up and checking the pockets, gasping in relief when I find my phone shoved in his back pocket. But what was that stuffed beside it? I didn't want to invade Harry's privacy but I couldn't not know. I curiously grab the bag from his pocket, and gasp, tears instantly stinging at my eyes. Was he really getting into this now too? I couldn't believe him.  


"Harry fucking Edward Styles!" I shout loudly, banging on the shower. I hear the water shut off, and him fumbling around quickly. The tears were streaming down my face now.  


He opens the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?" He asked cautiously, wiping his wet hair from his eyes.  


I look at him, open mouthed. I throw the bag of cocaine at his wet chest. "What's fucking wrong? What's fucking wrong Harry?! How about that! We're you planning on telling me you were now snorting up lines of crack now too or were you just going to let me find out when I found you dead!"  


He looks at me, biting his lip. His eyes were tearing up now too, a few leaking down his cheeks. "Louis I promise I wasn't going to do it I was just going to sell it and maybe make some money-"  


"Make some fucking money? So now, drinking and smoking weed aren't enough? You're a drug dealer now too!" I shout accusingly. My fists were shaking, and I was being wrecked with sobs now.  


"No Louis, baby, it was a one time thing I swear. I promise I wasn't going to do it."  


"Don't even fucking talk to me Harry," Louis says, storming away from him and shoving his phone in his back pocket. He storms downstairs, Harry following and protesting.  


"Please Louis don't go, I love you. Please. I wasn't going to. I'll throw it in the garbage Louis I promise," Harry cries out, his tears now streaming freely too.  


I ignore him, shoving on my shoes and annoyingly throw on the only jacket near, Harry's jean jacket with the tan fuzzy lining. I was pissed. I couldn't even look at Harry right now. I wasn't so much pissed as I was disappointed. I hear Harry still pleading with me as I walk out of the door. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed time to think.  


"Louis please I love you," Harry cries, and it was breaking my heart to walk away from him like this, but I just couldn't be in the same house as him right now.  


"I love you," Harry says softly.


	21. Chapter 21

I can't belive Harry. I'm walking outside in the freezing snow, it blowing in all directions and going in my eyes, all because I couldn't stand to be around him. And in my rush to leave I forgot to take the car and just started walking. Everything was Harry's fault.

Did he really think that having cocaine was okay? I put up with his weed smoking, I thought that was plenty. I roll my eyes. How could he be so selfish? If he started cocaine he wouldn't stop. I know he wouldn't, almost no one ever does. I walk into a Speedway gas station just to be out of the cold, wiping the tears from my eyes. I look around at all of the snacks, and grab a box and fill it with a dozen chocolate donuts. I didn't know if I'd even be going home tonight, but I wanted them anyways.

"You okay?" I hear from behind me, and feel a hand gently on my shoulder.

I turn around and I'm surprised when I see the blonde haired boy from the inn. "Oh yeah.. I'm alright," I reply with a small shrug and try to force a grin.

"I know an alright face when I see one and that's not one of them," Niall says gently and offers a small smile.

I bite my lip, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"You wanna come back to my house and talk about it? I know you don't really know me and I came off as pretty rude last time we talked but any customer that's around as often as you deserves my help in my eyes," Niall replies while I follow him to the checkout.

"I.. Uh, sure." I answer. I was a little wary, especially because of how he acted when me and Harry were in there.

"Alright, cmon' and you can tell me everything," Niall says, leading me out to his car and taking him to his house.

Once they're all settled on Niall couch, I tell Niall everything. I hadn't meant to at first, but it had all came out, and by the end I was crying while Niall rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Well Louis, if you two love each other as much as you say you do, I'm sure you'll be alright," Niall says softly. "I think you guys are really cute together."

"Niall can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Well you just did!" He teases but then nods.

"I thought you liked Harry? Why are you helping me?"

"Well I realized how bitter I was being eventually, and I also realized how perfect you two were together. And then I found myself a boyfriend," Niall replies, and just as he says this, the front door opens and in walks none other than Liam.

"Liam! What are you doing here?" I ask in confusion.

Liam blushes bright red and looks at Niall nervously.

"How do you know Liam?" Niall asks, surprised.

"We're great friends because Harry's his best friend, and he lives in our house!" I exclaim. This couldn't be what I thought it was. Liam was straight, wasn't he? Liam scratches the back of his neck and looks around awkwardly.

"Liam, you couldn't have told your boyfriend you lived with them?" Niall snorts, standing up and pulling him into a hug.

"Boyfriend?" I squeak.

"Yeah uh, Louis, I'm bi apparently," Liam says, still blushing.

I stare at him open mouthed, "Does Harry know?"

Liam opens his mouth quickly and then closes it. "No not yet, and please don't tell him. I want to be the one to."

"Okay Liam, I won't. So this is where you've been coming and staying all the time. Harry and I thought you'd been sleeping at some girls house!" I say while laughing.

"No! Who do you think I am?" Liam laughs and pushes me gently.

I roll my eyes and smile. I really liked Liam, he was a good friend. I decided not to say anything to him about what I'd found in Harry's pocket today, and made a mental note to tell Niall not to tell him either. Liam smoked weed, but I knew that's as far as he went. Liam was still pretty sensible.

I end up staying there that night, with a short text to Harry that says Staying with Niall from the inn, be home tomorrow... I love you

The next day I leave early in the morning without waking the other boys. I walk the way home, because luckily Niall lived in our area. When I get home I take off my vans, which aren't very helpful in 4 inches of snow, by the way. I bite my lip. I wanted to talk to Harry about the cocaine, but I was nervous. I go upstairs and go into the bedroom to find Harry with his hair all over the pillow drool coming out of his mouth.

I pull on one of Harry's hoodies and smile at the scent of him. I go over and shake him gently awake.

"Harry, get up baby." I say gently.

Harry opens his eyes slowly and when he realizes it's me he jumps up and pulls me into a tight hug. "Louis! Thank god you're home," He says into my neck, still squeezing me tightly.

I smile, hugging him back. "I want to talk about yesterday Harry, okay?"

He nods and bites his lip, running a hand through my hair.

"I think I believe you. About wanting to sell it." I start.

"Louis I promise that's all I was going to do. I love you, I don't want to hurt you like that." Harry replies quickly.

"I know you don't Harry. I love you too. I was so scared. All these thoughts were running through my mind. If you start that Harry you wouldn't stop. Almost no one ever can," I answer, tears threatning to escape from my eyes.

He pulls me back into a hug, "I know Louis, I know. It's alright, shh. Come here."

I was sobbing again now, clutching onto his shirt, "I- I don't want t-to lose you Harry."

"You won't babe, I promise." He whispers, kissing my cheeks gently and wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"You got rid of it, right?" I ask, sniffling.

Harry nods, kissing me all over my face and making me giggle. Why am I such a girl? Men don't giggle.

"I love when you giggle like that," Harry says, kissing my nose, making me smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too Louis," Harry answers while grinning from ear to ear. "Now tell me about how you wound up at Niall from the diner's," Harry continues, chuckling.

Harry's P.O.V

Throughout the story, I was worried. I hate lying to Louis. I hated myself for not getting rid of the cocaine. I hated that it was still locked away in my desk drawer.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's P.O.V.

Why am I doing this? I told myself it would be sold. I even lied to Louis and told him I had thrown it away. So why was I sitting here, holding the bag of coke gently in my hand, along with my debit card and a rolled twenty dollar bill? 

All I really want is to expierience a new high. I've smoked weed so much that it's become harder and harder to get the high I want from it. I run a hand through my long hair and take a big breath. I couldn't believe I was doing this to Louis. Louis was the only thing I cared about. I didn't really care about my own health or safety, besides I wasn't going to get addicted anyway. I fiddle with the baggie, eventually undoing the zip. 

Louis. Louis. Louis. All I can think about is Louis. I feel like shit. Yet here I am.

I allow a bit of the coke to fall onto our coffee table, for lack of having a better place. No one was home. I begin to smoosh the drug with the credit card, making it into a fine powder. I scrape it into a small line, wondering just how much I needed to get high. I decide on two lines, hoping it's enough. I hold the bill between my fingertips and bend over, hesitating right as I'm about to snort it into my nose. Fuck it. I snort the white powder quickly, and instantly after I drop the bill onto the table. I lean back against the couch and feel even worse than I did before. I was guilty. 

The high comes almost instantly. I stand up, feeling completely energized and giddy. Where was Louis? 

The door unlocks and I quickly shove the bag under the couch cushion and the bill and debit card in my pocket. Louis walks in a moment later. Speak of the devil.

"Louis! You're home!" I say, getting up and running to him happily and picking him up in my arms and twirling him around while laughing.

"Yeah Haz, that's typically what happens when someone says they're only going to the grocery store," Louis replies with sass and when I set him down he kisses me gently which makes me giggle.

"What did ya gettttt?" I sing, runninga hand through Louis' windswept hair and following him in the kitchen while he puts away the groceries. 

"Food? I got lasagna noodles since you love making lasagna so much," Louis replies while pulling a box out of the bag and plopping it on the counter in front of me, "I also got these." Louis winks at me and turns around, purposely wiggling his cute, perfect, butt.

I pick up the box of condoms and smirk, "Ribbed for HER pleasure? You just like my tight cock in your ass," I whisper into his ear before smacking his bum and running off towards the bedroom. I knew he chase after me. Why does my throat feel like I can't even swallow my own spit? 

Louis does exactly as I assume and soon he's on top of me, running his fingers over my chest, making me shiver. I had butterflies, something that didn't happen often. His fingers tracing my chest feels so good. Louis was rubbing me through my jeans now, which was even better.

"I love when you touch me Louis," I moan out. "Not even sexually, just in general."

"Well... I'm glad?" Louis asks, I could hear the question in his voice.

Suddenly, I'm off the bed, grinning brightly, "Louis! We should go to the park! Come on! It'll be fun and we can have a picnic and we won't be in this lousy house! Or maybe an amusement park? Oh Lou! I just want to go. Somewhere, anywhere!" 

Louis sits on the bed, looking at me very strangely. "Harry two seconds ago you were underneath me on this bed with me about to suck your cock and now you want to go to the park?" 

I let out a sigh of exsaperation. "Yes Louis, I want to go to the park," I snap.

Louis stands up off the bed and runs a hand through his own hair. "How about you come over here and let me take care of that pretty erection of yours and then we'll go somewhere," Louis says to me seductively, walking over to me slowly and kissing my lips once, twice, three times. 

I kiss him back a moment, but eventually I push him away. Why couldn't he just understand I wanted to be out? Then I'm off down the stairs throwing my shoes on. "I want to jog, I'll be back in a bit! I just want to do something," I say, running out the door as soon as I finish talking.

Soon, I'm at the park, on a bench already coming down from the high. Louis was going to be asking what was up with me, and I don't know what I'm going to tell him. I even snapped at him after he tried to come onto me. I walk slowly back towards home, thinking over how I was going to explain myself.

Louis' P.O.V.

What the hell? I just watched Harry turn down one of my sexual advances and instead leave the house to go jog? I sit down on the couch, rubbing my temples. I had a headache. And I was so very very confused. I stand up and go to get a can of pop, taking a long drink before also grabbing the can of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles from the cupboard. 

I currently still have a raging hard on, Harry had just completely left me with blue balls. I jerk it through my sweatpants, pulling out my phone and watching a guy get rammed with another guy's cock. While I have my dick out, the door swings open and in walks James, who stops for a minute and snorts. 

"Harry leave you alone and horny did he?" James says. I quickly shove my dick back into my pants and roll my eyes while trying to ignore the fact I was blushing like mad. 

"Fuck off James," I say, staring at him.

"Alright. But you have a nice cock," James winks and then grabs his own dick in his jeans and squeezes it. I glare at him and flick him off as he goes back upstairs. What a pervert.

I decide after James disapears that I may as well finish what I had been doing before he interrupted since he was upstairs in his room anyways, and when I'm done I wander to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. 

Where was Harry and why was he taking so long to get back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! An update? A real actual update and not some shitty author's note? Woahhh! *pats my own back* I haven't actually updated this since February. What kind of disgrace? So maybe if anyone even still reads this, leave me a comment and let me know? Also, I tried my best to research what being high on coke feels like, and what I found a lot was wanting to be doing something, jittery, irritability, an elevated mood, an increasing sense of energy and alertness, and restlessness. I tried to make Harry like that but I feel like I've failed in that area too. I'm sorry this book is shit guys.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis' P.O.V.

When Harry got back I asked him about what his problem had been and he shrugged it off and said he didn't know. I let it go, for now.

I rock back and forth impatiently on my heels, standing in line at Dunkin Donuts with Harry gently resting his hand against the small of my back. It was only three days after Harry had acted weird. I turn around and smile at Harry.

"What do you want babe?" I ask him while moving up in the line. 

He shrugs, "I'll have whatever you're having." 

I frown a little. Why was he being so unresponsive? 

"Can I help you?" I hear the employee ask me, and I nod with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll take two chocolate donuts and two caramel iced coffees."

Harry tugs gently on my hand and I playfully nudge him while adding, "And a blueberry scone please?"

Harry kisses the top of my head, "Go sit down and I'll bring the food when it's ready."

I nod and smile, walking over to a table near the window. I wasn't too worried about Harry. He got like that sometimes, maybe it was because of what I told him James had said to me the other day. I hadn't told him about it until last night because I was afraid of what he would do. I didn't want to see him hurt again. 

Harry soon comes over with our food while looking around at the pink and orange decor of the shop.

"I've never understood their color choices for this place," Harry says with a shake of his head. 

I just shrug, "I kind of like it."

"I just don't really like orange," Harry replies. He takes a big bite from his blueberry scone and I giggle. 

"You've already got crumbs on your face!" I exclaim.

He chuckles and grabs a napkin from the table, wiping his face. "Shutup," Harry jokes quietly.

I hit his arm gently and stick out my tongue. "Don't be a jerk!" 

He chuckles again and pulls my face in for a quick kiss.

When we're done with breakfast, Harry drops me off at Niall's house and I peck his lips quickly and climb out of the car. "I love you," I call as I walk away and I look back to see him waving.

"I love you too!" Harry calls back and then pulls out of the driveway.

Over the past few days, Niall and I had actually became pretty good friends, and Liam had also told Harry about being with Niall. Harry had taken it very good, as I assumed he would.

I knock on the door, and wait patiently for Niall to open the door. After about 10 minutes of waiting and knocking I try the doorknob and it was surprisingly unlocked. I walk cautiously into the house, walking through the hallway to the living room. As I get closer to the living room I hear a moan and I jump. Someone was in here hurting Niall! 

I rush into the living room, worried for Niall's safety and gasp.

"Ack! Niall!" I shout out and run back out of the room, into the kitchen. I start rubbing my eyes furiously.

"Shit Louis! I didn't know the time! Shit shit." I hear Niall and Liam stumbling around in the other room. 

"Where's your bleach, I need it to burn out my eyes!" I call back, trying to forget the image of a sweaty, moaning Liam leaning over Niall. 

Niall and Liam both walk into the kitchen sheepishly, Liam wearing only pajama pants and no shirt. 

I pick up the roll of paper towels and chuck it at Liam's head.

"You knew I was coming over you assholes!" I shout at Niall, trying not to laugh.

"Shit I know Lou, I just lost track of time, Liam and I thought-"

"Oh shush. You guys are gross." I chuckle, turning away from them and rummaging through Niall's fridge.

"Need I remind you of last week when I walked in on Harry with his tongue halfway insi-"

"Liam!" I yelp, hitting his shoulder. 

Niall starts laughing his ass off at this and I roll my eyes. "You wish you could have this bum," I say jokingly, while shaking my butt.

Niall starts laughing harder and Liam shakes his head.

"Alright, well I'm out of here. You two can do whatever it is you do," Liam says with a laugh, and then turns to Niall, "And I'll be back for you later." He winks and walks out of the house while I make gagging noises.

"You still want to go see a movie and get lunch after?" Niall asks, "Or can you even have an appetite after seeing that?"

I punch him gently and grab my light jacket off the kitchen chair, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon. The movie starts in like 35 minutes." 

Harry's P.O.V

As soon as I drop Louis off, I'm heading to Zayn's shitty apartment. Of course I felt like shit about it, but Louis didn't need to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I pull into Zayn's parking lot and get out of the car, walking up to his apartment complex. Apartment 22B was right down the hallway, and I knock loudly.

The door opens, showing the face of none other than Molly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her skimpy outfit. All she was wearing was a pair of lace panties and a baggy crop top. 

"If you're here for Zayn, he's not here," Molly says slowly, while looking me up and down.

"I told him I was coming, where the fuck did he go?" I ask in annoyance.

She just shrugs. "You can come in and wait for him if you want," She says while snapping her gum. Why was she always chewing gum? 

I sigh. I hadn't planned on spending my morning with this bimbo in a shithole apartment. I walk in without saying a word, and sit on the couch. Looking around, Zayn's apartment was full of shit you'd expect from a guy like him. Posters of naked girls, playboys laying on the coffee table like they were regular reading material, and a blonde bitch leaning over the kitchen counter, trying to pretend she didn't know she was showing her ass to me. 

"How long is he going to be?" I ask, waiting for her answer. 

She just shrugs again and I want to hit her, but I don't hit women. She walks slowly over to me, seeming like she was trying to do it seductively. 

"I know how we could pass the time," She whispers into my ear, reaching out and running her fingers over my chest.

I grab her wrist quickly and toss it away, "Don't touch me." I say in a rough voice. 

"Oh but honey, being in an asshole all the time can't be that fun. You have to change it up sometime," She whispers again.

I grit my teeth. What a fucking slut. I stand up, straightening my clothes and walking towards the apartment door.

"Tell Zayn to call me when he gets back so I can get my fucking cocaine," I growl and then I'm leaving, slamming the apartment door behind me.


End file.
